L'Esclave
by S35
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être un Yirk, surtout quand on manque de courage et de confiance en soi en plein milieu d'une guerre. L'histoire d'un petit Yirk, pour changer des Vysserks . Concentré surtout sur les derniers volumes de la série.
1. Chapter 1

_Afin d'éviter le spoil, il est conseillé d'avoir lu la fin d'Animorphs (volumes 53-54 (ou volumes 47-48 en français)), si possible même toute la série (y compris les volumes qui n'ont jamais été traduits en français (vol 47 à 52), Vysserk et Les Chroniques des Hork-Bajirs) avant de lire cette fanfiction. Plusieurs chapitres se déroulent au moments des volumes non traduits._

_Sinon, il est très possible de comprendre l'histoire sans cela. La preuve en est que certains de mes amis me lisent sans avoir lu un seul Animorphs ' (Je les remercie particulièrement, d'ailleurs)._

_Laissez-moi une chance de vous divertir, svp et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires et des critiques (constructives je vous pris) ! Je lirai et répondrai, sans faute.  
Cette fanfiction fera 12 chapitres lorsqu'elle sera finit (ce qui ne saurait tarder, à présent). Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Deux ans avant la fin de la guerre sur Terre.**_

Je me nomme Ronny.

C'est le nom de mon hôte. Mon nom yirk est Elbarn 2-7-8. Je suis né il y a 6 années terriennes (1993 - génération 698, fin de cycle) dans le Bassin Nirrp-Niarr d'un grand vaisseau-mère. Nous sommes partis pour la Terre afin de renforcer les troupes déjà présentes sous le commandement de Vysserk 2.

Enfin je dis « nous »… mais je n'étais qu'une « limace » dans un bassin de « limaces », comme disent les Humains. Je n'avais rien à faire de plus que me tenir prêt si l'on m'appelait à combattre. Mais je n'avais pas grand espoir, car je n'étais doué en rien, et je ne serais bon qu'à jouer les chairs à canon… Ce dont le Vysserk présent à bord ne se privait pas d'utiliser. Avec son hôte andalite, il était vite monté dans la hiérarchie, et avait toute hâte de rejoindre la Terre, comme si celle-ci l'avait provoqué.

Aussi me contentais-je de nager dans mon coin et de lire les dernières informations sur les moniteurs du Bassin. J'appris peu sur la Terre, bien que Vysserk 2 l'ait repéré il y a maintes années. Vysserk 5 et lui semblaient en froid, selon mes quelques amis qui avaient la chance d'avoir un hôte. Aussi, il semblait plausible que Vysserk 2 rechigne à délivrer des informations à son concurrent.

A notre arrivée, ma condition changea peu. Le vaisseau-mère resta en orbite, mais nous fûmes déménagés petit à petit dans le Bassin placé dans le sous-sol de la planète.

Là, j'appris que Vysserk 2 donnait le commandement de l'invasion de la Terre à Vysserk 5, avant de partir rejoindre un autre front.

Ainsi, mes frères et moi étions sous les ordres de cette brute sanguinaire… Je n'avais plus vraiment hâte d'avoir mon premier hôte.

Déjà auparavant, l'idée de sortir du Bassin douillet et chaud pour pénétrer un corps inconnu qui risquait de se rebeller m'angoissait au plus haut point. Mais devoir suivre les ordres d'un fou dangereux qui considère ses « frères » comme de la chair à canon et qui les sacrifie pour son profit personnel et ses rêves de gloire… J'étais terrorisé !

Il me faut avouer que je suis loin d'être courageux. Je ne comprends pas réellement cette guerre, mais mes frères disent depuis toujours que je suis un idiot, ceci explique sûrement cela.

La guerre était peu avancée, car Vysserk 2 tenait à ce que l'on envahisse cette planète progressivement et sous couvert, car ses habitants, loin de pouvoir voyager dans l'espace-Zero et ignorant l'existence des « extraterrestres », n'en restaient pas moins incroyablement nombreux et dangereux, d'après ce qu'on en disait. Mes frères riaient à l'évocation de leur dangerosité, mais Harkar 6-5-6, un de mes vieux amis, qui possédait à présent un hôte humain, ne semblait pas plaisanter.

Trois années après notre arrivée, alors que Vysserk 2 était monté au plus haut de la hiérarchie des Vysserks, et que Vysserk 5, à force d'animosité et d'ingéniosité, le talonnait de peu, j'obtins enfin mon premier hôte.

Un Gedd.

Lorsqu'on me l'appris, je compris que je n'aurais droit qu'aux tâches ingrates à l'intérieur du Bassin, tel que le nettoyage et la gérance des Taxxons. Les Taxxons… Je ne sais encore qui me terrorisait le plus : eux ou Vysserk 3. J'avais pu comparer la force d'un Gedd et d'un Taxxon sur les moniteurs du Bassin, ce qui m'avait fait douter de l'utilité de nous allier à de tels êtres. Aussi, cette nouvelle, annoncée joyeusement par mon frère Ixrat 4-7-1, fut loin de me griser.

Le lendemain, à l'annonce de mon nom, j'étais comme un criminel humain montant sur l'échafaud. Je devais d'ailleurs mettre encore moins de volonté que je le pensais, car les ultrasons semblèrent répéter mon nom avec plus d'énervement, aussi me pressai-je d'avantage vers le pont d'infestation. Le bassin s'était tellement agrandit ces derniers mois que je crus ne jamais y arriver à temps.

Enfin je repérai l'ouverture, un simple trou sur une surface légèrement rugueuse. Elle me paraissait trop étroite pour m'y engouffrer, aussi me questionnai-je un instant sur l'existence d'un autre conduit. Affolé comme je l'étais, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir des règles d'infestation que j'avais lues et relues depuis ma naissance. Moi, l'incapable, l'idiot de ma famille, je me devais au moins de réussir mon infestation. Je me l'étais promis… Mais le jour venu, j'étais comme une jeune larve tout juste formée.

_Réagis !_ me dis-je enfin.

Quelques idées, des notions que je connaissais, me revenaient à l'esprit, et j'entrai tant bien que mal dans le petit espace. Me tortillant, prisonnier de ce conduit trop étroit, le stress me poussant toujours plus profond, j'arrivai enfin dans la boîte crânienne. Je touchai le cerveau, deux fois plus gros que moi, et sentis sa chaleur, son élasticité, son électricité. Soudain grisé, je me souvins des règles à suivre et m'étalai afin de recouvrir la plus grande surface, me glissant dans les rares interstices. Mes palpes trouvèrent les « commandes » et il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver comment ouvrir les yeux.

Mais cela ne semblait pas un record aux yeux de la créature qui se tenait devant moi.

« Elbarn 2-7-8, imbécile, je n'ai jamais vu un tel boulet ! Ixrat m'avait prévenu que tu étais lent, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! C'est bon, tu as le contrôle cette fois ? Ou va-t-il falloir que je te soutienne ainsi toute la journée ? C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Arrrrrrrhh, » tentai-je de répondre.

Il fit une grimace méprisante, que je ne déchiffrais pas sur l'instant. Manifestement, mon exploit était loin de l'émerveiller. Honteux, j'osais à peine bouger un muscle de ce nouveau corps que je contrôlais peu à peu.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, bouge-toi, vas voir le Sous-Vysserk 87, il te donnera ton affectation. Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Je réagis enfin et me mis à clopiner difficilement dans la direction qu'il m'avait montrée. Espéraient-ils vraiment que je puisse savoir en quelques minutes comment utiliser ce corps ridiculement grand, ces membres dont je n'avais eu qu'une vague idée, ces yeux qui me montraient tant de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Et cette bouche d'où ne sortait qu'une ignoble bouillie de paroles sans le moindre sens.

Tout en mettant un pied devant l'autre, cherchant mon équilibre, je réalisai soudain que je n'avais pas encore regardé dans la mémoire du petit être tordu, à part ce qui concernait l'utilisation des membres. Après une brève recherche, je me mis à marcher plus droit, avec une certaine stabilité malgré la différence de longueur des jambes.

Je fouillai un peu plus loin dans le cerveau lent de mon hôte afin d'y trouver l'image de mon supérieur. Mais tout me semblait compliqué, incompréhensible pour moi qui n'avais le sens de la vue que depuis cinq minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à analyser ce que je voyais ni à le comparer avec les bribes de mémoire qui restaient à cet être détruit par des années d'infestation.

Soudain, on me prit par le bras, et l'on me tira vers la droite. Je tournai la tête et vit un être, plus petit que l'hôte du garde qui m'avait reproché ma lenteur, et sans lame, mais plus grand que mon propre hôte et avec des jambes de la même longueur. Les muscles n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux qui m'avaient retenu lorsque je cherchais comment utiliser mes sens et mes membres, mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui pour autant.

« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air abruti, Elbarn ! me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est moi, Harkar ! »

Je fus si surpris que je faillis tomber.

Harkar ! Mon vieil ami Harkar ! Dans ce corps immense ! Avec cette force ?!

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était à la fois comme si le monde que je connaissais s'écroulait, et comme si un autre, cent fois plus merveilleux, apparaissait à la place.

« Tâche d'au moins enlever la bave du coin de ta bouche avant de te présenter devant le Sous-Vysserk, » me conseilla-t-il en me tendant un carré blanc – un mouchoir d'après ce que j'appris plus tard – avec toujours ce léger sourire au coin de son orifice buccal.

Cherchant au plus vite à apprendre ce qu'était de la « bave » et comment me tenir devant mon supérieur, je fus surpris de me retrouver subitement devant un être immense au corps parsemé de lames.

« Sous-Vysserk, commença Harkar, voici Elbar 2-…

- Est-il si idiot qu'il ne connaît pas même son nom ? coupa aussitôt le Sous-Vysserk d'une grave voix impérieuse.

- Jeurrrr… je rrruis…, bafouillai-je en Galard.

- Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser cette bouche, mais je te conseille de te dépêcher !

- Ouiiirrr Sourrrrr-Vyrrrssserrrrkrrrr, jerrr suiirrrr Errrrlbarrrr deurrrr-serrrt-rruitrr du Barrrsin derrr Nirrrrrrrp-Niarrrrr.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il me fallut pour m'exprimer, une grimace amusée apparu lentement sur le visage du Sous-Vysserk.

- Tu as au moins su dire le nom de ton Bassin sans erreur », rigola-t-il enfin.

Une chaleur s'empara de mon nouveau corps, au niveau de la tête et du torse, mais j'étais bien en peine d'analyser cela, mon esprit obnubilé par le sourire moqueur de mon supérieur.

Il me donna mon affectation, le nettoyage des enclos de Taxxons, qui fut mon occupation principale pendant les mois qui suivirent. Ce n'était certes pas un boulot passionnant, mais au moins n'étais-je jamais en danger, bien à l'abri du Bassin. Du moins tant que je restais loin de Vysserk 3 et de certains Sous-Vysserks agressifs.

Enfin c'est ce que je crus, jusqu'à ce jour, un an plus tard.

L'effervescence qui régnait au Bassin après la destruction d'un grand Vaisseau-Dome andalite et l'annihilation d'un des plus grands ennemis de mon peuple, nous transportait tous de joie. Moi-même, peu intéressé par la guerre, me sentais enthousiaste à l'idée d'une aire nouvelle. Le Vysserk et ses plus proches collaborateurs étaient les seuls inquiets, à cause de rumeurs concernant des enfants qui auraient vu les vaisseaux. Mais nous étions tous persuadés de bientôt les attraper, et qu'ainsi tout risque serait écarté.

Mais tout ceci ne dura pas plus de quelques jours.

Car soudain, nous fûmes attaqués. Je venais tout juste de finir ma journée de travail quand un géant gris – un éléphant – émergeât d'entre les entrepôts. Figé de terreur, je vis des Hork-Bajirs courir lui faire face, puis s'envoler dans les airs sous les coups de cet incroyable monstre – j'ignorais encore à cette époque que de tels animaux existaient sur cette planète et avais très peu d'idée sur la faune et la flore locale. Je vis mes frères Ixrat et Rermil se jeter dans le combat avec leur corps hork-bajir, mon frère Hirrna restant en retrait, figé tout comme moi dans son corps de Gedd. C'est alors que j'aperçus les compagnons de l'éléphant, une forme orangée leste et rapide et une sorte d'Humain ou de Gedd aux poils sombres et à la force de Hork-Bajir – un tigre et un gorille – se jeter sur mes frères. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Ixrat. Le gorille réussit à ouvrir des cages et à libérer des Humains et des Hork-Bajirs. Les Andalites – comme nous devions le supposer par la suite – commençaient à s'enfuir quand le Vysserk arriva dans une de ses monstrueuses morphose. Peu d'hôtes réussirent à s'enfuir, la plupart ayant été abattu avant de pouvoir sortir, mais les Andalites s'échappèrent.

Commença alors pour nous, petits soldats de l'Empire Yirk, les années de terreur.

Le Vysserk, contrarié de ne pouvoir les attraper, se défoulait sur ses sous-fifres en les massacrant parfois par groupes entiers. Je n'osais plus approcher le moindre Hork-Bajir, le moindre Taxxon, et encore moins le Vysserk.

Mais l'invasion continuait tout de même, en bonne partie grâce aux clubs tels que le Partage, que nous avions réussi à développer dans trois pays. Malgré tout, ce fut une surprise pour moi quand Harkar vint m'annoncer que j'allais changer d'hôte. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir intercédé en ma faveur, et ne savais si je devais l'en remercier ou le lui reprocher. Cela dépendrait certainement de l'hôte et de ma nouvelle affectation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**_1999 _**

Je m'appelle Ronny. Ronald Lockwood.

J'ai 21 ans, je vis dans la cave de la maison de mes parents et je travaille dans un Burger King. J'ai arrêté mes études à la fin du lycée, car j'étais loin d'être assez doué pour étudier à l'université… et loin d'être assez riche. Je suis un looser, depuis tout petit. L'acné m'a laissé de nombreuses petites cicatrices sur le visage. Je suis assez grand et dégingandé, je ne suis pas musclé, ni beau, ni intelligent. J'ai un visage banal, des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Je suis fan de comics et je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre à en discuter dans les Chatroom avec d'autres loosers de mon espèce. Je ne fais aucun sport et je ne sors que pour travailler ou aller au ciné seul. Mes potes sont presque tous de l'autre côté de mon écran d'ordinateur. Et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie… à part dans mes rêves.

Ce jour-là, j'étais en route pour le centre commercial afin de m'acheter de nouveaux comics et un poster de plus pour ma chambre, quand je croisai un de mes camarades de lycée qui distribuait des prospectus. Ne voulant pas faire signe de vouloir l'éviter, je passai à côté de lui, supposant qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

« Ronald ?! Salut ! Ca fait une paie ! Comment tu vas ? » m'interpella-t-il.

Je me retournai, surpris.

« Ah, salut… Mika, ça va. Et toi ?

- Moi ?! Super bien ! Je fais partie d'une assoc' maintenant, ça a changé ma vie ! Tiens, prends, s'exclama-t-il en me tendant un des prospectus. Tu sais que je travaille avec mon père dans son entreprise depuis la fin du lycée. Bah, c'est pas très drôle. Au moins dans cette assoc' j'ai l'impression de créer quelque chose, d'être utile. Par contre, toi, t'as pas l'air super en forme. Tu devrais venir un de ces quatre ! On organise un barbec' dimanche, ça te dit ?

- Heu… Je sais pas… C'est tes amis et…

- Nan, t'occupe ! Viens, ça me fait plaisir !

- Bon, si tu veux… C'est où ?

- L'adresse est sur le papier. Allez je te laisse, j'en ai encore pas mal à distribuer. A dimanche !

- A dimanche… » marmonnai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Je lus le prospectus en me dirigeant vers le magasin. L'association s'appelait Le Partage et proposait un barbecue ce dimanche près du lac, avec diverses activités, comme du ski nautique et du pédalo, du volley et des jeux divers. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup le sport et n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller. Aussi oubliai-je bien vite le prospectus dans une des poches de mon pantalon.

Ce fut sans compter sur ma mère. Le samedi, elle fit une lessive et retrouva le papier. Elle vint me voir à la cave pour me forcer à y aller.

« Ca a l'air sympa cette sortie au lac ! me lança-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

- Quelle sortie ? lançai-je sans quitter mon écran des yeux.

- La sortie de demain. Tu voulais y aller, non ? J'ai trouvé ce papier dans une de tes poches.

- Ah, la sortie de l'association de l'Amitié… soupirai-je en la regardant. Non, en fait on m'a invité mais…

- Pourtant tu devrais y aller, au lieu de rester toujours enfermé ici devant ton ordi ! Allez, vas-y, et tu reviendras si ça ne te plait pas ! » Puis elle remonta les escaliers, l'air visiblement contrarié.

Le lendemain, je me rendis donc au lieu du rendez-vous. A peine arrivé, Mika et un homme d'environ trente ans qui se présenta sur le nom de Manu, me sautèrent dessus pour m'entraîner vers les bords du lac.

« Ah ! Super, t'es venu ! Alors t'en pense quoi ? » me lança-t-il.

Je regardai autour de moi. Les gens rassemblés là étaient de tout âge et de toute condition. Des enfants ayant à peine l'âge d'aller au collège, de jeunes voyous, de riches propriétaires, des cadres supérieurs, des mères au foyer, des pom-pom-girls, des ouvriers… Cela semblait étrange, trop hétéroclite… et trop animé. Tout le monde riait, jouait, parlait avec animation ou se promenait en regardant le bateau tourner sur le lac.

« C'est sympa, répondis-je enfin.

- Tu veux faire du volley ? Ils vont commencer une nouvelle partie.

- Ah, non merci, je suis pas très doué en sport, tu sais.

- Haha, t'inquiète, Emily non plus, et regarde ! Elle s'éclate avec les autres.

- Heu, oui, mais non…

- Du pédalo alors ? Viens, on va discuter. »

Nous passâmes une bonne heure à faire du pédalo en parlant de nos vies depuis la fin du lycée. Au fur et à mesure, je me sentais plus à l'aise, plus proche de lui, et son enthousiasme était communicatif. Après avoir mangé un hotdog et des marshmallows fondus, je finis par lui demander :

« Comment vous faites pour faire des sorties aussi sympa ? Ca fait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant éclaté.

- Ah, ça c'est un secret ! Faut être membre actif pour connaître les astuces. C'est nous qui nous occupons de tout organiser. On s'éclate en préparant, c'est un des secrets, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Mais attention, c'est aussi du boulot ! Parfois mon père râle que je l'aide pas assez, mais c'est important tu vois. C'est pour créer un monde meilleur où on se sentira bien, où les gens s'amusent et fraternisent. Où tout le monde est en osmose ! »

Pendant un instant, son regard se perdit dans le lointain, puis il revint sur moi.

« Mais bon, tout ça c'est pas pour maintenant. Si tu veux devenir membre actif, commence par venir aux réunions, aux sorties et à tout ce qu'on organise. Par exemple, samedi prochain on nettoie le parc près de l'école primaire, si ça te dit. Ca a l'air chiant comme ça, mais c'est important, et y'a de l'ambiance, tu verras ! »

Il me laissa alors discuter avec une jeune fille plutôt mignonne, elle aussi membre actif. Je passais la fin de l'après-midi avec elle, et me promis de revenir autant que possible.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les meilleures de ma vie. Je venais à tout ce qu'ils organisaient. Ma mère fut agréablement surprise de me voir aussi peu à la maison.

Finalement, trois mois plus tard, Mika m'invita à venir à une réunion pour devenir membre actif.

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai dis que c'était du travail, faut organiser et tout. Mais on s'éclate vraiment, et on se rend utile ! Alors si ça te dit, viens vers 18h30 mercredi, au bâtiment principal de l'assoc'. Mais c'est un engagement, d'accord ? Alors réfléchis bien d'ici-là et viens seulement si t'es sûr. Sinon ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

C'était tout réfléchi ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que des hamburgers.

Le mercredi, donc, j'étais devant le bâtiment du Partage, près du centre-ville. Un garde me demanda ce que je venais faire, mais il me laissa entrer dès que je lui annonçai mon désir de devenir membre actif. Là, je patientai environ une heure dans la salle d'attente, car j'étais arrivé en avance. D'autres personnes, une femme et son fils de treize ans, un jeune cadre et un homme distingué proche de la retraite arrivèrent les uns après les autres et attendirent avec moi. Nous parlions peu. Le jeune cadre avait l'air stressé et l'enfant s'agitait, quand enfin il put entrer avec sa mère. Le cadre entra quelques minutes plus tard, puis ce fut mon tour.

On m'accompagna le long d'escaliers qui descendaient profondément sous le sol. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de telles constructions dans ma petite ville. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant plusieurs portes et je fus invité à entrer dans celle de droite. Là m'attendait un homme d'âge mûr à l'air décidé tenant une fiche, un autre très grand et très costaud qui ferma la porte derrière moi, et mon ami Mika qui souriait.

« Bonjour, commença l'homme en lisant sa fiche. Alors tu t'appelles Ronald Lockwood, c'est bien cela ? Et tu souhaites devenir membre actif de notre formidable association ? »

J'acquiesçai. J'avais la gorge sèche et ne pouvais prononcer une parole. Mais l'homme me sourit et je me sentis plus calme.

« Bien ! Si tu es décidé, je ne vois aucune objection. Il y a un petit rituel d'entrée, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- N… non, murmurai-je.

- Bien alors je te prie de t'agenouiller ici, près de la baignoire. »

Je tournai la tête et vis une sorte de petite baignoire dans l'angle. Etrange, me dis-je. Autant le rituel de passage dans une association aussi sérieuse que le petit bain dans ce qui semblait être un petit bureau. Mais je décidai de ne pas faire d'histoires quand je vis Mika s'approcher de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille que je n'avais rien à craindre, que c'était marrant. Il me sourit et je m'agenouillai à côté de la baignoire en les regardant d'un air inquiet, mais Mika me tourna doucement face à elle. Elle contenait un liquide couleur de plomb qui clapotait doucement. Une odeur douçâtre s'en dégageait. Mais à peine eus-je un mouvement de recul que deux mains fortes m'empoignèrent les épaules et me plongèrent la tête dans le liquide huileux. Je me débâtai mais on me tint les bras dans le dos et on s'assit sur mes pieds.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et j'étouffais. J'avais déjà avalé deux gorgées de liquide quand une chose flasque et gluante toucha mon oreille. Je voulus hurler mais mes poumons me brûlaient. Et la chose se mis à entrer dans mon oreille. Cette chose visqueuse qui me souleva le cœur de dégoût.


	3. Chapter 3

_Les paroles mentales et les paroles échangées entre les Yirks et leur hôte sont indiquées entre double-parenthèses (())._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – _Elbarn 2-7-8_**

J'attendais depuis déjà plusieurs heures dans ce bassin de poche quand une sonnette à ultrasons résonna. Il y eu soudain de puissants remous. Une tête chevelue venait de plonger dans le liquide. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre et cherchai frénétiquement l'oreille. On m'avait prévenu de me dépêcher, si je ne voulais pas me retrouver sans le moindre hôte pour le reste de mes jours. Aussi entrai-je le plus rapidement possible dans le conduit auditif. Le cerveau me surprit par sa taille, qui surpassait celle du cerveau d'un Gedd, mais je ne perdis pas de temps et pris le contrôle de l'hôte. Je sortis rapidement sa tête du liquide.

Ouvrant les yeux, j'eus mon premier véritable choc. Les couleurs, les lumières… Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! Le monde vu par les Gedds est gris. Les Humains le voient en milliers de couleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je sentis alors mes yeux me piquer, puis de l'eau en sortir, se mélangeant aux traces de liquide du bassin. Je fouillai alors la mémoire de mon nouvel hôte. Et je compris que c'était des larmes. Mes premières larmes. Les larmes du bonheur de trouver la liberté. Mais aussi les larmes de mon hôte qui comprenait qu'il venait de perdre la sienne.

Il était intelligent, comparé aux Gedds, et avait la volonté d'être libre. Ses hurlements étaient insupportables, mais je me refusai de faire le moindre commentaire en présence de mes chefs.

Après avoir pris une douche et reçu mes nouveaux ordres du Sous-Vysserk, je retournai dans la maison de mon nouveau corps, afin d'y jouer mon rôle d'acteur. Sur le chemin, j'appris tout ce qui pouvait m'aider pour la soirée qui allait venir. Le véritable Ronny hurlait et suppliait. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais sentait qu'il s'était fait avoir.

(( Qui es-tu ? Sors de ma tête ! )) me lança-t-il.

(( Je m'appelle Elbarn, je suis un Yirk. Et ton corps est à présent mien. Tu es mon hôte. Je vais vivre dans ta tête dorénavant, )) lui expliquai-je.

(( De quel droit fais-tu ça ?! ))

Le droit ? Que répondre à cela ?! Son droit n'était pas le même que le mien. Nos peuples étaient différents, et nos droits se confrontaient.

Ni sa mère ni son père ne virent la différence entre leur fils et moi. Je me comportais exactement comme Ronny se serait comporté. Cela me rassura et je commençais à moins m'angoisser. Il est vrai que dans le corps d'un humain, j'étais moins exposé aux risques que dans celui d'un Hork-Bajir. Et je pouvais sortir.

Sortir !

Je n'avais jamais imaginé combien le monde était merveilleux loin de la boue et des entrepôts du Bassin. Le lendemain, lorsque je me rendis au travail de Ronny, je fus bouleversé à la vue des Humains se promenant sous le soleil de la fin de matinée, marchant sur le fin tapis des premières feuilles mortes. Je levai la tête vers la boule jaune éblouissante, mais me détournai bientôt. Des tâches noires apparaissaient devant mon regard et je fus soudain terrorisé d'avoir abusé de mon nouveau don et d'en avoir été déchu. Mais ma vision s'éclaircit peu à peu et je compris le phénomène grâce au cerveau de mon hôte.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent partagées entre mon travail au Burger King – je veux dire le travail de Ronny – et mon rôle dans l'invasion et l'association. Je découvris tant de choses sur le monde humain que j'avais peur de devenir fou. Lorsque je me disais « C'est bon, cette fois, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la Terre et les Humains », une nouvelle chose fabuleuse apparaissait devant moi. Ronny aussi appris beaucoup, étant obligé de regarder ce à quoi je m'intéressais. Mais il n'y prenait qu'un plaisir mitigé. Aussi un jour lui demandai-je :

(( Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à cela ? Pourtant c'est merveilleux ! ))

(( Je ne sortais pas beaucoup. Et puis, en quoi ce que j'aime t'intéresse. Je suis juste ta chose, maintenant, non ?! ))

Je réfléchis un instant. Son mépris envers moi me perturbait toujours. Que pouvais-je y faire si mon peuple était plus fort que le sien ?! Je lus plus profondément son esprit afin de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment – ce que je n'avais jamais réellement fait –, ignorant tout d'abord ses protestations. Je commençai alors à comprendre son humiliation de n'avoir plus aucune intimité. Il détestait que je fouille sa mémoire intime, ses sentiments les plus profonds. Et plus je le faisais, plus il me haïssait en retour. Je décidai de laisser là mon exploration.

(( Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire si tu étais libre en cet instant ? )) demandai-je.

Il parut surpris, mais me répondit toutefois.

(( J'hésite entre : lire des comics et prévenir mes parents que des limaces extraterrestres veulent transformer les humains en esclaves, )) lâcha-t-il.

(( Je ne peux pas te laisser faire la seconde chose, mais si tu veux, nous pouvons aller lire des comics. Mais tu n'as pas d'autres rêves ? ))

(( Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui va lire des comics et moi je regarderai ! Et mon autre rêve c'est d'avoir une petite copine, et être libre avec elle, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà ! ))

Je réfléchis de nouveau un instant puis sortis de la maison pour acheter des comics. Une fois rentré, je m'enfermai dans la cave et m'allongeai sur le lit à côté de la pile de nouveaux comics. Là je lâchai mon emprise sur le corps de mon hôte.

Ronny mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était libre. Il resta un instant allongé sur le dos, se posant toute sortes de questions sur l'éventualité d'un piège ou d'une blague de ma part. Doucement, il se redressa, bougea les doigts, puis dit à haute voix :

« T'es toujours là ? »

(( Oui, je suis là. Je me repose. Ne fais pas de bêtise ou je reprendrai le contrôle. Mais tu peux lire des comics jusqu'à 16h. Après on retournera au travail. Et si tu désires aussi travailler par toi-même, je te laisserai peut-être faire, si tu me promets de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire qui pourrait nous attirer des ennuis. ))

« Ah, ça, non. Le job à Burger King, je te laisse faire ! T'es plus doué que moi, » plaisanta-t-il. Et il rit encore ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se mettre à lire avidement.

Je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance quand je repris le contrôle. Il n'avait à l'évidence aucune envie de travailler. Un sourire m'échappa à l'idée que finalement lui aussi se servait un peu de moi.

Nos relations s'améliorèrent grandement dans les mois qui suivirent. Je le laissais utiliser son corps plusieurs heures par jour, et nous allions de temps en temps où il le voulait. Je prenais garde de ne pas montrer cette nouvelle amitié à mes amis ou aux autres Contrôleurs. Si l'un d'eux apprenait que je laissais ainsi mon hôte libre de tout mouvement de façon régulière, je finirais certainement en pâtée pour Taxxon. Et Ronny m'accompagnerait dans la chute. Je le lui avais expliqué et il prenait garde de ne pas nous faire tuer. Nous nous étions trouvé de nombreux points communs. Tous les deux étions des loosers, peu considérés par les nôtres, peu courageux mais aimant la vie.

Peu à peu, j'essayais d'améliorer l'image de Ronald pour qu'il ressemble à ce que les Humaines recherchent chez les garçons. J'achetai quelques produits de beauté afin de soigner les cicatrices et nous inscrivait dans une salle de sport où je finis par aller deux fois par semaine. Harkar et Ernax – le Yirk qui vivait dans le corps de Mika, l'ami de Ronny – me demandèrent malgré tout pourquoi je me rendais dans cette salle de sport alors que cela changeait des habitudes de mon hôte, que j'étais censé suivre. Mais je répondis que ce corps n'était pas très fort et que je ne souhaitais plus être un poids pour l'Empire. J'ajoutai que je voulais servir l'Empire au mieux, malgré mon manque évident de talent. Cela sembla les convaincre.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour l'Empire que je faisais tout cela, mais bien pour Ronny et pour moi-même. Son rêve d'avoir un jour une petite amie s'était infiltré en moi, et j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'était « l'amour » dont les Humains chantaient souvent les mérites.

Notre corps finit par avoir fière allure, avec quelques muscles, une nouvelle coiffure et une peau plus lisse. Le Sous-Vysserk demanda même à ce que j'aide au recrutement des membres au Partage. Je fus ravi de cette nouvelle affectation. Quelle meilleure preuve de cette amélioration ?! Les recruteurs étaient choisis en fonction de leur charisme et de leur charme, et je devais avoir fini par en avoir un peu, après tous ces efforts.

Les semaines suivantes, j'aidais à recruter de nouveaux membres dans les soirées et les sorties organisées par le Partage. Mais chaque fois qu'un Humain décidait de devenir membre actif grâce à moi, Ronny s'irritait un peu plus. A la fin, il finit par protester :

(( Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! Et de ce que je ressens ?! Cette nana super va se retrouver esclave à son tour !! Ca te fait rien ?! Je croyais qu'on était devenu amis et que tu comprenais que c'était mal. Mais en fait tu t'en fous, c'était juste une manœuvre pour me contrôler sans te fatiguer ! ))

Je fus surpris par ce déchaînement de colère. Mais je répliquai bien vite, irrité :

(( Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Que je fasse la grève ?! Que j'aille aider les Andalites qui nous attaquent sans arrêt ?! ))

(( Et pourquoi pas ! ))

Mais il sembla soudain avoir moins de conviction.

(( Tu penses que le Vysserk va finir par les tuer ? )) demanda-t-il soudain.

Je ne savais que répondre. Comment le saurais-je ?!

De plus, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais. Si les Andalites tuaient Vysserk 3, nous pourrions peut-être vivre plus en paix. Mais je savais que ce ne serait pas si simple. Si les Andalites s'en prenaient à nous, c'était pour tous nous exterminer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**Dix-huit mois avant la fin de la guerre sur Terre.**_

Cela ne faisait que 6 mois que je vivais avec Ronny. Pourtant, ils me parurent durer des années. Des années de bonheur. Perturbées par des accros entre Ronny et moi, et par des réprimandes de mes supérieurs, mais des années heureuses.

Pourtant un soir, tout faillit s'achever.

Pour les besoins de l'invasion, nous devions faire de la publicité à notre association du Partage. Aussi, devais-je me rendre, avec quelques autres Contrôleurs, aux bureaux d'un petit journal de la région afin de les convaincre de nous suivre au siège de notre association. Nous leur donnerions pour raison le fait de leur montrer nos installations et nos activités. Bien sûr, la véritable raison était toute autre : transformer leurs dirigeants en Contrôleurs et ainsi lier ce journal à notre cause.

A cause de mon travail, toutefois, je fus en retard. Ce fut ce qui me sauva…

J'arrivais en courant par une petite ruelle, un raccourci entre le Burger King et le bâtiment du journal, quand, presque simultanément, j'entendis un profond grognement étouffé et vis une porte exploser devant moi. La porte sortit de ses gonds, traversa la ruelle dans un souffle et s'abattit contre le mur en face dans un grand fracas de taule. Pris par mon élan, je ne m'arrêtais qu'à un mètre de l'animal qui en émergea. Avec la poussière qui voletait autour de nous, il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser…

Un grizzly.

Enorme. Gigantesque. Debout, il était de loin plus grand que moi et mon regard se posait sur sa poitrine velue. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle montagne de muscles. A part ce jour-là… lorsque l'éléphant avait…

La sueur commença à perler sur mon visage, et glissa dans ma nuque jusque dans mon dos. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche sèche, les mains tremblantes, je n'osai faire le moindre geste, de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'animal.

Mais l'ours tourna ses yeux myopes vers moi. La terreur m'empêchant de me souvenir du lance-rayon Dracon dans ma poche, je me ratatinai contre le mur, levai les bras pour me protéger la tête et hurlai à m'en éclater les poumons.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! »

_Je ne veux pas mourir. _

Cette pensée traversa mon esprit comme celui de Ronny. Nos esprits étaient souvent en concordance, mais ce fut bien en cet instant qu'on eut pu croire qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

A travers mes bras et les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux, je vis le grizzly se pencher sur moi, une patte prête à me donner une baffe fatale. Mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se tourna vers un loup qui venait de sortir par la porte fracassée. Ce dernier me regarda l'espace d'une seconde et je perçus de la pitié dans ses yeux de prédateur. Je devais paraître bien pitoyable, recroquevillé entre les canettes vides et les cartons puants, couvert de sueur et de larmes, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et mes doigts serrant si fort ma tête que mes ongles me rentraient dans la peau. Le loup s'était déjà retourné vers l'ours et j'eus l'impression de les voir discuter un instant, silencieusement.

Soudain, l'ours sembla s'écrouler sur moi. Un mur de poils rugueux se pressait à ma rencontre et j'eus tout juste le réflexe de me mettre à ramper loin de lui. Mais il se remettait juste à quatre pattes, avant de courir à la suite du loup dans la direction d'où je venais.

Il me fallut quelques instant pour réaliser. Je venais de voir passer les bandits andalites et je les avais laissé fuir ! Je n'avais même pas sorti mon arme. Comment pourrais-je expliquer cela au Vysserk ?

J'étais mort !

Non. Je devais me ressaisir et réfléchir. Après tout, ce raccourci était peu connu et personne ne m'avait vu. Je n'avais qu'à retourner sur mes pas et passer comme j'aurais dû le faire au départ. Et en étant très en retard, j'avais une excuse : je n'étais pas présent, je _ne pouvais pas _avoir vu les Andalites !

Je me précipitai à l'entrée de la ruelle, me recoiffai, épongeai mon visage et mon cou, époussetai mes habits poussiéreux et sortis en prenant garde de n'être vu par aucun des nôtres. Puis je contournai les bâtiments pour arriver devant l'entrée principale. J'étais alors essoufflé, mais une course entre le Burger King et le bâtiment l'expliquait aisément. Lorsque j'entrai, les lieux semblaient tout d'abord paisibles, mais en avançant, je remarquai bien vite le désordre et les gémissements des Contrôleurs blessés. Un humain était en train d'appeler la police.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! » m'inquiétai-je.

Un de mes « amis » du Partage, Harmer, tentait de se relever. Il leva son visage amoché vers moi et dis avec une moue méprisante, assez bas pour que je sois le seul à entendre :

« A ton avis ?! Et t'étais passé où, toi ?

- J'étais en retard, le patron voulait pas me lâcher, m'excusai-je.

- Ca va, ça va. Aide-moi à me relever. A mon avis, c'était juste une mise en garde, réfléchit-il en regardant le bureau dévasté et les humains qui s'affairaient à remettre de l'ordre et à porter secours aux nôtres qui avaient été blessés. Je me demande comment ils ont su reconnaître les humains des nôtres. Aucun humain n'a été blessé. »

Pourtant, certains Contrôleurs n'étaient pas blessés et semblaient avoir utilisé leur lance-rayon Dracon sur les résistants.

« Peut-être nous ont-ils épiés lors de nos réunions. Ils ont pu reconnaître certains d'entre nous. Ou nous suivre… » hésitai-je.

Harmer me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis acquiesça.

« Tu as sans doute raison, » lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Finalement, il fallut plus de temps que prévu pour infester les membres du journal, car nous prenions des précautions afin que cela soit moins voyant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il y eut peu de changements les mois suivant. Le Partage continuait ses activités, et l'invasion se poursuivait, ponctuée par les attaques des résistants. D'autres Bassins étaient créés dans d'autres régions du globe, en particulier dans les pays « développés ».

Toutefois, une atmosphère de méfiance s'installa peu à peu à notre Bassin, puis s'infiltra progressivement dans les autres. Le Vysserk et ses proches collaborateurs soupçonnaient certains des nôtres de donner des informations aux Andalites et de les aider.

Ceci se confirma assez rapidement.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, d'étranges incidents se produisaient. Des appareils, des armes et des vaisseaux étaient sabotés. Des Contrôleurs disparaissaient même parfois. Et les Andalites semblaient trop bien renseignés. Ils trouvaient sans cesse des moyens de contourner les protections que nous mettions en place et comment nous infliger des coups durs, même si leurs tentatives étaient souvent vouées à l'échec. Une fois, aussi, un indice qui aurait pu nous permettre de les retrouver disparut mystérieusement.

Les Vysserks et Sous-Vysserks se méfiaient de plus en plus de tous ceux qui mettaient de la mauvaise volonté à travailler ou échouaient dans leur tentative de capture des résistants andalites. La moindre erreur était sanctionnée avec plus de cruauté que jamais auparavant. Nous vivions tous dans la terreur de nous voir accusés de trahison. Et je n'étais pas le moins terrifié.

Finalement, un certain Aftran fut emprisonné en attente de son interrogatoire. D'après les rumeurs, il avait, sans la moindre raison valable, abandonné son hôte humain et avait laissé celui-ci jouir de sa liberté. Une petite fille humaine était libre, et au courant de tout. De plus, celle-ci était partie en voyage avec ses parents et avait disparu. Elle avait sans doute quitté le pays avant qu'on ne remarque la trahison d'Aftran et qu'on ne la tue.

Le Vysserk espérait qu'il lui donnerait les noms de tous les autres traîtres. Mais Aftran n'était pas très enclin à entraîner qui que ce soit dans sa chute.

(( C'est génial ! Cet Aftran a fait ça pour sauver une petite fille. Mais il va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? )) me dit soudain Ronny, alors que nous marchions vers le ponton de désinfestation du bassin.

(( Oui, c'est sûr. Ils vont l'interroger, mais s'il refuse encore de donner la raison pour laquelle il a laissé son hôte s'enfuir, il n'a aucune chance d'en réchapper. Le Vysserk va certainement le torturer, )) frissonnai-je.

(( On ne peut rien faire ? ))

(( A part mourir avec lui, je ne vois pas… ))

J'appris le lendemain matin qu'un Andalite avait réussi à pénétrer dans le Bassin, sûrement avec l'aide d'un autre traître, et avait sauvé Aftran. Selon Sharna 7-8-2, qui dardait un regard soupçonneux sur le snack du Bassin, il avait dû s'associer à un résistant Yirk et à son hôte pour arriver dans le Bassin sans être ni repéré ni arrêté. Harkar m'avait déjà appris qu'il y avait certainement plus de traîtres dans nos rangs que nous ne le pensions.

Je restai interdit pendant plus d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le rire de Ronny.

(( Alors finalement il s'en est sorti ! Super ! ))

« Un Andalite qui sauve un Yirk… » murmurai-je, n'en revenant toujours pas.

(( Tu vois, tous les Andalites sont pas les monstres que tu crois, on dirait ! ))

(( Mais il n'a plus aucune chance de revenir au Bassin, maintenant. Il va mourir par manque de rayons du Kandrona. Il a échappé à une torture pour en subir une autre. ))

Le moral de Ronny retomba dès la fin de ma phrase.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce chapitre se déroule au moment du volume 49 (volume non traduit en français) de la série. De plus, je l'ai modifié afin qu'il colle mieux à l'histoire originale, car il comportait certaines erreurs (dues au fait que j'avais oublié l'ordre des évènements). Je m'excuse pour ces modifications, et j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Quatre mois avant la fin de la guerre sur Terre.**_

Humains.

Ceux que nous prenions depuis le début pour des Andalites ayant survécu à la destruction de leur vaisseau-Dôme… Depuis le début, c'était des Humains !

Vysserk Un avait disparu depuis plus d'un mois déjà, après l'annonce de sa traîtrise et son enlèvement par les résistants. On le supposait mort, à présent. Grâce à cela, Vysserk Trois avait pris le commandement de l'invasion. Celle-ci avançait à bonne allure à présent. Nous ne suivions plus les anciennes directives de Vysserk Un qui nous imposait la plus grande prudence et une invasion cachée et rampante. Vysserk Trois voulait cette planète, quel qu'en fut le prix, et ne s'encombrait pas de sentiments ni de détails. Nous nous étions déjà emparés de nombreux militaires, chercheurs, policiers, professeurs, politiciens… La victoire nous semblait si proche !

Mais parmi nos scientifiques et nos enquêteurs, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se poser des questions sur l'identité de ces renégats andalites. Seul l'un d'eux, un jeune, avait montré sa véritable apparence, jusqu'à maintenant. Ils parlaient peu, n'étaient pas assez arrogants quand ils conversaient avec les nôtres. Cela n'était pas compatible avec ce que nous savions de leur peuple. Quelque chose clochait dans leur attitude, depuis le début. De plus, ils arrivaient à passer inaperçus dans un monde fourmillant d'Humains. Un Andalite qui doit démorphoser toutes les deux heures ne peut pas rester invisible à la population pendant plus de deux ans !

Alors, le Vysserk et ses adjoints envisagèrent ce qu'ils avaient refusé de croire depuis le début : les résistants n'étaient pas des Andalites, mais bien des Humains, plus modestes et invisibles dans leur propre monde.

Grâce à nos contacts maintenant très étendus sur Terre, nous pûmes mettre en place un réseau entre les hôpitaux et les laboratoires de tout l'Etat, afin de confondre ces impudents. Nous voulions comparer le sang de chaque Humain ayant vu un médecin dans sa vie, afin de peut-être y trouver un indice révélant la technologie de la morphose, mais surtout de comparer l'ADN contenu dans chacune de ces gouttes de sang à l'ADN du sang laissé par les résistants lors de leurs attaques. Même s'ils avaient le corps d'animaux dans ces moments-là, leur sang gardait la trace de leur propre ADN. Nos scientifiques avaient vérifié ce fait à l'aide du sang de l'hôte du Vysserk. Malheureusement, lui-même possédait peu de connaissance sur cette technologie, cet Andalite n'étant pas un chercheur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver leur trace. En moins d'un mois nous avions trouvé une femme dont l'ADN correspondait. Il était sûr qu'elle faisait partie de la famille d'un résistant.

Nous voulions en faire une des nôtres, mais nous constatâmes qu'elle était en fait aveugle, amnésique et vivait seule. Un résistant qui serait de sa famille ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle.

Pourtant, la chance nous sourit. Le jour même où les ordinateurs trouvèrent la femme, les résistants « Andalites » attaquèrent le laboratoire et laissèrent derrière eux ce qui nous manquait alors : leur propre sang !

Ils eurent aussi le temps de voir, avant de fuir, les informations que nous détenions à propos de cette femme. Nous allions donc nous tenir prêts à les recevoir s'ils venaient la chercher. Ces bandits étaient liés à cette femme ! Et heureusement pour nous, elle n'avait que peu de famille. Le bandit ne pouvait être que sa sœur, son frère ou son fils.

Son fils, Tobias. L'enfant qui semblait n'être un déchet de la société quand le Vysserk l'avait rencontré. Tobias, le fils d'Elfangor, son plus grand ennemi !

C'était sans doute lui !

Et les autres bandits étaient sans aucun doute ses amis.

Harkar m'apprit tout cela le lendemain matin. Les informations avaient été tenues bien secrètes, car l'on craignait les traîtres. Et c'était la mission qu'il ne fallait absolument pas rater !

Le sang des résistants était déjà comparé à tous les échantillons que nous possédions depuis des heures. Tom Berenson avait déjà été appelé à amener l'intégralité de sa famille au Bassin pour son infestation. Elle était à présent plus importante que jamais pour la réussite de notre projet. Mais il ignorait encore pourquoi, jusqu'à son arrivée.

Je n'avais jamais vu Tom Berenson, l'un des meneurs du Partage, pâlir autant et si vite. Lorsqu'il apprit que le sang de l'un des résistants correspondait à l'un des membres de sa propre famille, le temps sembla s'arrêter, ne révélant que ses traits qui se tordaient et sa peau qui perdait tout éclat de vie. Un rictus de fureur et de terreur apparu lentement sur son visage, ses yeux semblaient vouloir s'arracher de leurs orbites. Je n'étais présent que par hasard, passant près des dirigeants alors que je devais encore une fois retourner dans la marre boueuse, après ma discussion avec Harkar. Mais en une seconde je compris qu'il aurait mieux valu me trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Mon sang se glaça aussi rapidement que les yeux du Vysserk posés sur Tom. S'il avait été une bombe, il n'y aurait plus eu le moindre Yirk sur Terre… et il n'y aurait plus eu de planète Terre. Sa queue se retroussa, prête à frapper. Tom ployait en arrière, dans une position qui aurait pu être comique à tout autre instant.

Et soudain, le monde explosa.

Le temps ne reprit son cours que pour me laisser chancelant, la tête entre les mains, le cerveau inondé par la parole mentale rugissante du Vysserk. J'aurais voulu m'éloigner pour ne plus entendre ce déchaînement de haine, cette avalanche de reproches sous-entendant la mort prochaine de Tom, mais la voix muette hurlait si fort en moi et en Ronny que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler son corps. Lui-même était si épouvanté qu'il n'était pas apte à faire ce que j'étais incapable d'accomplir. Cette torture semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Impossible de faire taire cette voix tonitruante. Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux fermés, et je serrai les dents si fort que l'une d'elles cassa.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour m'apercevoir que la colère du Vysserk s'était en partie dissipée. Il hurlait à présent des ordres afin qu'on capture son jeune frère Jake et ses amis. Tom n'avait pas réussi à le ramener. Par chance, ses parents voulaient sortir faire des achats, il lui avait suffit d'accepter et de les détourner un peu de leur destination. Mais Jake avait refusé la sortie, comme à son habitude. Tom se retrouvait l'auteur d'une énorme erreur et sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil : il était nécessaire à la capture du petit frère.

Il s'éloignait déjà, heureux d'être encore en vie, j'imagine. Il courait, accompagné d'un groupe de Contrôleurs, dont les parents de son hôte, déjà infestés, en direction de la sortie.

Soudain, je vis un tentacule oculaire se tourner vers moi. Je me relevai d'un bond et m'apprêtai à recevoir un ordre ou une menace de mort des plus sérieuses. La queue du Vysserk, suintant encore du sang d'un de ses – feu – collaborateurs, semblait prête à s'abattre sur moi sans la moindre mise en garde. Mais Harmer, passant à côté de moi, m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite.

« Dépêche-toi ! On va voir au collège de ce Jake si on peut trouver qui sont ses potes. Faut trouver Chapman, il aura sûrement une idée. »

Malheureusement, les gamins furent plus rapides. Jake réussit à s'échapper, ainsi que tous ses amis et leurs familles. Ce qui confirma nos soupçons fut Jake montrant son pouvoir de morphose aux Contrôleurs venus le capturer. Comme un défit.

Sa cousine, Rachel, avait disparu avec ses deux sœurs et sa mère, quand Harmer et moi arrivâmes chez elle. La meilleure amie de Rachel avait disparu avec ses parents.

Jake, Rachel, Cassie. Et Tobias, qui avait lié connaissance avec Jake avant de disparaître.

La fille de Chapman, Mélissa, ne fut pas inquiétée, bien qu'étant très proche de Rachel. Elle était en effet restée chez elle et n'avait eu aucun comportement étrange.

On suspecta aussi le meilleur ami de Jake, Marco, d'en avoir fais partie. Certains le soupçonnaient même d'avoir déguisé sa mort et celle de son père, un scientifique que nous voulions infester depuis longtemps. Et qui nous avait échappé à chaque fois. Ce hasard ne semblait plus en être un, tout à coup.

Un autre membre était le jeune Andalite que nous voyons souvent combattre à leurs côtés.

Aucun autre enfant du collège n'avait disparu, et l'on supposa qu'aucun autre membre des « résistants andalites » ne faisait partie des élèves.

Six. Six adolescents. Cinq enfants humains mettaient en échec nos projets, ralentissaient notre invasion et tuaient nos concitoyens. Et nous n'avions même pas été capables d'en attraper un.

Trois jours seulement après, le dernier atout qui pouvait nous permettre de capturer l'un d'eux s'était envolé. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Les résistants s'étaient introduits dans la maison de l'aveugle, et deux faucons s'en étaient envolés. Les Contrôleurs qui étaient sur place les avaient poursuivit dans tout le quartier, mais aidé par d'autres résistants, les deux oiseaux avaient réussis à s'échapper.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas présent, cette fois, quand Vysserk expliqua à ses assistants combien il était déçu de notre incompétence à tous.

Ronny ne cessa de me vanter les mérites des six résistants. Il commença même à inventer une chanson louant leurs exploits.

((Le courage d'Elfangor, est descendu sur Terre, pour entrer dans le corps, de Tobias le fier… lalalaala !))

((Ah ! T'as fini ?! Je suis fatigué,)) râlai-je.

Il sembla courroucé.

((Tu n'as pas l'air content qu'ils soient humains ! Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils se sont échappés ?!))

((Non, c'est pas ça.)) Mais je manquais de conviction.

Malgré mon amitié pour Ronny et mon admiration pour la Terre et la culture humaine, je ressentais dans cette nouvelle toute l'âpreté d'une défaite. Sans savoir par qui, je me sentais trahis, sans défense face à des êtres qui se moquaient de moi. De minables Humains, des jeunes qui plus est, s'étaient moqué de l'Empire Yirk. Ils nous tournaient en ridicule. Quelle grande puissance, quelle grande civilisation pouvions-nous être si des êtres aussi faibles arrivaient si bien à nous déstabiliser ?!

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont sauvé cet Aftran… » marmonnai-je malgré moi.

Pourtant, même pour des Humains, cela restait surprenant. Nous envahissons leur planète et ils sauvent l'un des nôtres ? Enfin « sauver » est un grand mot. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils que le tuer pour être sûr qu'il ne parle pas.

Je me noyais dans mes réflexions, amère, et n'écoutais pas Ronny.

((Oh ! Elbarn, tu m'écoutes ?! Purée, réponds, mec ! Je sens ta colère là… C'est quoi ton problème ? Je croyais que t'étais content quand les résistants s'en sortaient ! Tu me déçois. Finalement t'es qu'une sale limace comme les autres…))

Limace.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne m'avait pas traité ainsi ! Prisonnier de ma rancoeur, je me décidai à le lui faire payer. J'envahis son esprit de ses pensées les plus douloureuses, revoyant avec lui les passages les plus désagréables et les plus honteux de son existence. Je me moquai de lui, faisant défiler tout ce que j'avais évité de regarder par égard pour lui. Quand il avait mouillé son lit à l'âge de 9 ans et que sa mère lui avait fais de telles remontrances qu'il passa trois nuits sans dormir. La fois où il avait mangé un insecte vivant pour faire plaisir à une petite fille qu'il aimait, et qui se fichait bien de lui.

((Pitié, arrête,)) gémit-il.

Sa première bagarre à l'école, contre une petite brute qui l'avait roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Ses camarades de classe lui avaient craché dessus, alors qu'il était à terre, le nez en sang. La maîtresse, qui discutait avec ses amies de la cours, ne lui était jamais venue en aide. La répulsion de sa mère quand elle l'avait trouvé sale et pleurnichant à la sortie de l'école. Les disputes de ses parents à son sujet, quand ils croyaient qu'il dormait.

((S'il te plait… je ne voulais pas dire ça,)) murmura-t-il, au prise avec son passé douloureux.

La première fille à qui il avait déclaré sa flamme juste avant une boum. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous vers l'entrée de la salle, mais c'était des garçons qui étaient venus. Ces petites frappes l'avaient tabassé, déshabillé et traîné au milieu de la piste de danse. Il s'était retrouvé aux pieds de la fille, souriante et agrippée au bras de son véritable amoureux. Toutes ses humiliations. Tous ses échecs. Tous ses regrets. Je ricanai, le traitant de minable qui n'arrive pas même à se défendre contre ceux de sa propre espèce. J'ajoutai à cela quelques évènements de ma fabrication, de faux souvenirs cruels.

Ma petite vengeance dura bien une heure. Je pus grâce à elle décharger une bonne part de la sourde colère qui grondait en moi, depuis si longtemps que je n'en savais plus l'origine.

Ce fut dans les jours qui suivirent, alors qu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole et me haïssait par tous les pores de sa peau, que je commençais à regretter mon geste. Ma colère avait peu à peu fondu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un goût amer et un mépris persistant envers ces six adolescents.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'à rencontré ce chapitre... Il se déroule pendant le volume 50 d'Animorphs (volume non traduit en français). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A propos de la "page déchirée", vous pourrez la retrouver dans mes fanfictions..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_**Trois mois avant la fin de la guerre sur Terre.**_

Nous étions toujours à la recherche des adolescents disparus. On les avait aperçu plusieurs fois dans les semaines passées, mais ils nous avaient toujours filé entre les doigts. L'apparition la plus surprenante eut lieu près d'un mois plus tôt, dans un quartier où nous étions très peu implantés. Ils n'attaquèrent pas, mais s'enfuirent et disparurent de nouveau.

Cet étrange comportement attira notre attention.

Dans ce quartier se trouvaient surtout de petits magasins, un Barnes&Noble, des fast-food, des habitations et un grand centre hospitalier.

Je fus chargé avec quelques autres de découvrir les raisons de leur venue. Nous devions en particulier parler aux commerçants, leur vanter les mérites du Partage tout en scrutant le moindre indice. Un autre groupe s'intéressait aux plus grosses institutions du quartier, qui n'étaient pas bien nombreuses – une maternelle et l'hôpital pour handicapés. Le poste de police du coin était déjà à nous et ne méritait aucune surveillance. Un dernier groupe questionnait le voisinage, invoquant diverses excuses à leur enquête.

La facilité avec laquelle les gens se laissaient convaincre par notre publicité et nos sourires, ajouté au constat de la progression de notre invasion, déprimait de plus en plus Ronny. Il avait recommencé à communiquer avec moi, mais très peu. Nous étions toujours en froid, et la seule liberté de mouvement dont il disposait se limitait à l'enceinte de sa cage au bord du bassin. Je me méfiais de lui, redoutant qu'il ne tente de prévenir ses proches à l'instant même où je lui rendrais le contrôle de son corps. Pour diminuer cette punition, toutefois, je continuais à faire des choses qu'il aimait, le laissant en profiter dans une certaine mesure.

Je ne m'étais pas excusé. Les Humains s'excusent souvent, semblant penser que quelques mots peuvent effacer le passé. Je ne pouvais rien changer à la situation, et cela me semblait parfois mieux ainsi. Mes frères avaient raison depuis le début. Nos deux peuples étaient trop différents, et la liberté de l'un détruirait celle de l'autre. Je pensais comprendre l'impuissance de Ronny, car elle ressemblait tant à mon sentiment lorsque je quittais son enveloppe. Sans les autres Contrôleurs pour nous défendre, les Humains, nos propres esclaves, pourraient nous tuer sans la moindre difficulté. Prisonniers de notre destin, nous l'étions tous. Et j'avais déjà choisi lequel de nous deux devrait passer sa vie pris au piège dans son propre corps.

Après plusieurs jours d'enquête vaine, nous avions élargis la surface d'investigation. Nous restions jour et nuit dans les environs, surveillant les toits, les maisons, les trottoirs… Mais cette recherche semblait sans fin ! Comment les retrouver s'ils se transformaient en cafard ou en mouche, ou même en Humain ?! Après tout, il leur était facile de prendre l'ADN d'un autre Humain et de prendre son apparence le temps de passer devant nos yeux.

Je continuais une partie de la nuit à parcourir les rues, passant d'un quartier à un autre.

Un soir – ou plutôt un matin de très bonne heure –, mon errance nocturne m'amena près de bars et de discothèques ouverts toute la nuit. Je me faufilais parmi les groupes de jeunes quand une main agrippa ma manche et me tira près du mur. Et près du corps d'une jolie fille.

_page déchirée_

De plus, nous avions des affaires plus importantes. Ces résistants commençaient sérieusement à m'agacer. Par leur faute, je ne faisais que travailler et ne pouvais plus profiter des bienfaits de la liberté et de l'usage d'un corps humain. Le fait que Ronny recommencent vaguement à me parler me détendais un peu, mais sans plus. Ma colère se faisait persistante. J'avais hâte que l'on capture ses faux Andalites !

Je fus exaucé quelques jours plus tard. Ou presque…

Si je n'avais pas levé les yeux vers le ciel un instant, ce soir-là, quelques jours seulement après l'apparition des rebelles dans ce quartier, jamais je n'aurais vu l'étrange manège qui s'y déroulait.

Il faisait déjà bien sombre et je dus plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. Un nuée d'oiseaux se déplaçait groupée à une centaine de mètres de là et se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital. Plutôt étrange, à cette époque de l'année. Je m'approchai de l'hôpital, mi-courant mi-marchant, et aperçus un fait encore plus singulier : les volatiles étaient pour la plupart des pigeons, accompagnés… d'oiseaux de proie ! Les pigeons voyagent rarement de cette façon, et encore moins en telle compagnie. Je compris vite à qui j'avais affaire. J'accélérai le pas et fonçai vers l'hôpital. Malheureusement, j'arrivai tout juste vers le bâtiment principal quand ils disparurent derrière le coin. Le temps de contourner, il n'y avait plus un seul oiseau dans le ciel. Malgré tout, j'avais pu remarquer qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les étages supérieurs. Mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une feinte. Je m'engouffrai dans l'entrée, et manquant percuter une vieille Humaine et son accompagnateur, je ralentis l'allure. Réalisant que je risquais de paraître bizarre, je pris un moment pour me calmer et reprendre mon souffle, avant de me diriger vers l'accueil. Par chance, l'un des infirmiers qui passait par là était un Contrôleur que je connaissais de visu. Je lui fis signe et lui expliquai ce que j'avais vu. Il m'écouta, mais finit par repousser l'idée d'un geste las.

« Tu as dû mal voir… Laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

- Je te parle des rebelles ! Je suis sûr que c'est eux ! Ces oiseaux étaient trop zarb' ! Et on sait qu'ils sont venus par ici il y a moins d'une semaine ! argumentai-je.

- Tu as parlé d'une nuée d'oiseaux. Tu sais bien que les rebelles ne sont qu'une poignée. Tu vois quand même la différence entre « une nuée » et « une poignée », n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-il, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Je sais bien, mais si jamais…

- Ca suffit ! coupa-t-il. Si tu es si sûr de toi, vas donc expliquer ta théorie au Vysserk ! Ca l'amusera certainement ! »

La simple évocation du Vysserk me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Jamais je n'oserais l'approcher, encore moins pour lui parler de choses que je croyais avoir vu.

Le temps que je me ressaisisse, l'infirmier-Contrôleur avait disparu dans un autre couloir.

Je n'étais à présent plus très sûr de ce que j'avais vu ni de ce que je devais faire. Après tout, peut-être étais-je si obsédé par les rebelles que j'avais tout imaginé.

Si seulement j'avais eu un peu plus confiance en moi. Je me demande à présent si la suite n'aurait pas été différente. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir nous aurait réservé si j'étais monté dans les étages, si j'avais fouillé tout l'hôpital… si j'avais trouvé les rebelles en train de rallier d'autres gens à leur cause. Peut-être serais-je mort. Sûrement. Ou peut-être aurais-je pu prévenir le Vysserk. Peut-être serais-je sous-Vysserk à ce jour.

Mais il est bien vain de regretter tout cela.

Le lendemain soir, l'un des nôtres aperçut par hasard les rebelles sur les caméras de surveillance de l'école pour aveugles où son hôte travaillait.

Le hasard se joue souvent de nous ainsi. Si je n'avais pas levé les yeux vers le ciel la veille, humant l'air de fin de journée, j'aurais certainement été plus surpris en apprenant la nouvelle.

Les rebelles avaient été vu en train de discuter avec une jeune aveugle, à qui ils semblaient avoir donné le pouvoir de morphoser. Vysserk Un et ses hommes, les plus grands combattants hork-bajirs, les avaient presque attrapés. Mes soupçons se trouvèrent alors confirmés quand ceux-ci se retrouvèrent entourés et attaqués par de nombreux rebelles.

Une nuée de rebelles…

Le Vysserk aurait pu tuer Jake, le petit chef des résistants, si l'un des Hork-Bajirs-Contrôleurs de sa propre garde rapprochée n'avait été un traitre. Seulement, on ne sut jamais lequel c'était… Et les rebelles purent s'enfuir.

Mais la nouvelle la plus époustouflante était l'habileté de Tom Berenson. Pendant la bataille, il avait réussi à subtiliser le Procédé Escafil andalite.

La technologie de la morphose était entre nos mains.

Harkar avait des étoiles plein les yeux en m'annonçant cela. Et je crois bien avoir eu le même air dans les jours qui suivirent.

Cette nouvelle inespérée avait éclipsé tout le reste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**Deux semaines avant la fin de la guerre.**_

Le Bassin semblait en effervescence, animé comme jamais auparavant, et ce depuis que le Vysserk possédait et conservait près de lui le Procédé Escafil. D'après les rumeurs, il ne s'en séparait que pour le mettre à l'abri dans le coffre le mieux gardé et le plus sûr de ce côté de la galaxie. Notre Bassin était de ce fait un lieu de rassemblement des plus prisés, puisqu'il fallait s'y rendre pour acquérir le pouvoir de morphose. Les vaisseaux venus d'autres Bassins de la Terre, mais aussi quelques-uns uns qui arrivaient d'autres fronts pour y retourner aussitôt, déversaient toujours plus d'Humains-Contrôleurs pour reprendre ceux qui avaient reçu la capacité après des heures d'attente. En quelques semaines, presque quinze pour cent de nos esclaves humains étaient capables de morphoser. Bien sûr, la faculté n'était pas donnée à tous. Les Hork-Bajirs, au physique déjà avantageux, et les Taxxons et les Gedds, pour lesquels notre peuple n'avait en vérité que du mépris, devraient s'en passer. Même parmi les Humains-Contrôleurs, la sélection était rude. Il fallait avoir parmi les meilleurs états de service, n'avoir jamais été soupçonné de trahison et bien sûr être un combattant ou un espion, à part pour quelques exceptions. Mais, on peut s'en douter, cette nouvelle force entraînait aussi de nouvelles contraintes et de nouveaux problèmes. Dans le même temps où le pouvoir se répandait, il fallait construire de nouvelles cages au bord des bassins, des cages desquelles même un insecte ne pourrait s'échapper. Les Hork-Bajirs chargés d'accompagner et de surveiller les hôtes entre les bords du bassin et ces cages avaient dû presque doubler leurs effectifs. De plus, les « morphs » étaient soumis à des règles strictes, ne devant récupérer que l'ADN d'animaux qu'ils avaient l'autorisation d'utiliser. En général, les petits animaux, en particulier les insectes, étaient prohibés.

Malgré toutes ces précautions, nombreux étaient les privilégiés qui disparaissaient. On supposait qu'ils restaient coincés en morphose, peut-être même intentionnellement, préférant rester éternellement prisonniers du corps d'une bête plutôt que de suivre les ordres d'un fou. A moins que ce ne soit pour ne plus jamais être une limace dans un bassin boueux. Je pouvais les comprendre… Si moi-même j'avais eu cette option… Je pensais déjà à ne faire plus qu'un avec Ronny et un animal superbe. Car bien sûr, chacun de ces déserteurs entraînait avec lui son hôte : seuls les hôtes recevaient la capacité, Vysserk Un considérant qu'il était inutile de la donner à nos propres corps, puisqu'il aurait fallu sortir du corps de notre hôte et rester exposé et faible pour pouvoir morphoser.

Malheureusement, mon tour ne vint jamais. Je restais tel que j'étais depuis maintenant près de deux ans. Sauf qu'à présent, je passais plus de temps au Bassin pour réguler les allers et venues des Contrôleurs qui venaient toucher le cube fabuleux. A cause de ce nouveau travail et parce que l'intensification de la guerre rendait l'autre inutile, je devais délaisser mon rôle de recruteur au Partage. En comparant ces deux jobs, je finis vite par regretter l'ancien. Enfermé dans la grotte, aussi immense fut-elle, au milieu de ces hordes de visiteurs, je commençais à déprimer. Je cherchais même – je l'avoue – du réconfort auprès de Ronny. Sa discussion rendait les journées moins mornes.

Après ces quelques semaines, le flot des privilégiés diminua jusqu'à presque cesser. Et cela tombait bien, car un autre projet du Vysserk était prêt de commencer. Depuis quelques jours déjà, les Taxxons s'affairaient à agrandir le Bassin et à creuser de nouvelles galeries pour relier les métros de la ville au Bassin, bien sûr dans la plus grande discrétion avant leur achèvement. Six d'entre elles étaient à présent finis et aménagés. On venait de les relier au réseau urbain. Un septième était en cours. Maintenant, le Partage n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Les Humains allaient être rassemblés, traînés de force, entassés dans les wagons et acheminés au Bassin par groupes entiers, grâce à nos troupes de militaires-Contrôleurs et de policiers-Contrôleurs. Un véritable progrès, au regard du Vysserk.

Oui, c'était certain. La Terre était à nous. Nous allions gagner cette guerre. Puis nous annexerions peu à peu le reste de la galaxie.

L'avenir semblait certain. A la fois rassurant et déprimant.

Et pourtant…

La veille de la mise en route de notre nouveau projet, alors que la curiosité et l'ennui me poussaient à aller voir à quoi ressemblaient les stations de métro, je surpris un Humain-Contrôleur penché sur une des boîtes de commandes encastrées dans le sol, à l'entrée de l'un des tunnels. Au début, je pensai qu'il travaillait aux derniers préparatifs et vérifiait que tout fonctionnerait bien le lendemain. Mais il était seul, et le soir était déjà bien avancé. La plupart d'entre nous avait fini le travail et était rentrée chez soi. Sa présence était plus que suspecte.

Je me rapprochai silencieusement de lui. Il me tournait le dos et les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage devaient aussi gêner sa visibilité. Quand j'arrivai à quelques pas de lui, je l'entendis marmonner. Surpris, je crus un instant qu'il m'avait entendu. Mais en fait, il se parlait à lui-même, ou communiquait à haute voix avec son hôte. Je perçus quelques bribes : « … ignoble… le Vysserk et ses idées ignobles, monstrueuses… comment peut-on… oui, oui, tu as raison… des Nazis… il faut les en empêcher… alors le fil à arracher… ».

Ainsi, il était bien un résistant. Et il voulait détruire le métro. Je décidai de ne pas m'en mêler, car après tout j'appréciais peu le nouveau projet de notre leader cinglé, et commençai à m'éloigner à reculons, quand j'entendis soudain du bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, et, apercevant deux Contrôleurs approcher en discutant, me cachai derrière un petit entrepôt. Le résistant les entendit aussi, se leva en jurant et se précipita dans ma direction. Pris de panique, j'essayai de contourner l'entrepôt sans qu'aucun d'eux ne me voie et me cachai dans un coin sombre. Le résistant passa devant moi, le visage en sueur et les yeux trahissant son stress. Je perçus alors des éclats de voix lorsque les deux autres trouvèrent le boîtier de commande saboté. Ils appelèrent un technicien et j'en profitai pour m'échapper avant qu'il ne trouve le coupable – ou le bouc émissaire – et rentrai chez moi.

Finalement, le lendemain, le métro fut mis en service comme prévu et nos troupes « officielles » dispersées en ville.

Pendant trois journées, je ne fis qu'aider au transfert des nouveaux esclaves des tunnels jusqu'au bassin, du levé du soleil à une heure avancée de la nuit, avec trop peu de pauses à mon goût. C'était un travail des plus harassants, en particulier à cause de Ronny. Si au début il parlait du résistant et me félicitait de ne pas l'avoir donné, il se mit très vite à critiquer le Vysserk, sa politique et le tournant qu'il faisait prendre à l'invasion.

(( Le résistant avait raison, regarde ça ! C'est immonde comme les gens sont traités ! Ils les entassent dans les wagons, y'en a même qui se sont fait tabasser ! )) s'indignait-il.

(( Ils ont probablement refusé de suivre. Ils n'auraient pas dû résister… ))

(( Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu penses qu'ils devraient se soumettre sans rien dire ? Et pourquoi pas vous remercier même ?! ))

((Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, )) soupirai-je. (( Mais il était évident que combattre à mains nues des militaires armés n'aurait pu mener à aucun autre résultat. ))

(( Je vois… Enfin tout ça fait très Nazi, c'est sûr… Regarde, il y a même des enfants ! Ils vont en faire quoi ?! Et cette femme enceinte ! … ))

Et ainsi continua-t-il des heures durant, tentant d'attirer mon attention sur tel vieillard, tel bébé, tel blessé… Ce job était déjà bien fatigant physiquement et émotionnellement, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme et de compassion. De compassion envers moi plutôt qu'envers ces inconnus. Il m'agaçait tant, et pourtant pas un seul instant je ne lui hurlais dessus ni ne le torturais. Au contraire, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que j'étais de son avis et qu'il était inutile de m'en parler constamment.

Finalement, quand le quatrième matin arriva, j'étais épuisé par le manque de sommeil mais heureux de commencer le travail plus tard, car je devais d'abord aller me nourrir. En arrivant au Bassin, j'allais déjà à la cafétéria pour faire prendre son petit-déjeuner à Ronny, puis me dirigeai vers le lac. La queue au ponton de désinfestation était plus longue que d'habitude malgré le fait qu'il soit encore très tôt, et j'étais aussi impatient à cause de la fatigue, si bien que l'attente me parut durer des heures. Pendant ce temps, j'observais les personnes devant et derrière moi. Je faillis défaillir lorsque je vis le résistant de l'autre jour dans la file, environ dix personnes après moi. Heureusement, je me ressaisis vite et détournai le regard. En approchant du bord du ponton et des gardes hork-bajirs, je sentais la sueur froide couler le long de ma nuque et de mon dos, et encore plus quand je m'affolai qu'ils ne le découvrissent. Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour me calmer. Ronny, inquiet de mon comportement, m'y aida. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, même si je ne le lui avouai jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard, je nageais dans la boue chargée de Kandrona dans laquelle j'espérais si souvent ne jamais retourner.

**- Ronny**

Dès qu'Elbarn quitta mon oreille pour tomber dans le bassin avec un petit _plouf !_ à peine audible, les gardes hork-bajirs resserrèrent leurs griffes autour de mes épaules, avec une poigne capable de me briser les os. Comme à chaque fois, je n'opposai aucune résistance, sachant que ç'aurait été vain. Ils me jetèrent dans une des anciennes cages et je m'affalai sur les jambes d'une jeune femme. Elle aurait pu être jolie si ses yeux n'avaient été rouges de larmes… et ses joues rouges de colère. Apparemment, devoir rester enfermée physiquement lorsqu'elle était mentalement libre était assez éprouvant pour elle sans avoir à recevoir de grands hommes dégingandés sur les genoux.

Je m'excusai avec un sourire embarrassé puis me présentai, lui offrant un mouchoir au passage. Elle essuya son visage et se détendit, si bien que nous discutâmes jusqu'à sa sortie de cage.

J'avais un petit coup de cœur pour elle, et me perdais dans ces pensées. Je fus surpris qu'on m'appelle déjà pour ma réinfestation. Le temps passe si vite lorsqu'on rêve d'amour. En sortant, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil le résistant de l'autre soir dans une des cages. Il paraissait totalement abattu, et en colère. Contre les Yirks ? Ou contre lui-même ? Ce devait être affreux d'avoir échoué à sa mission et d'observer les ravages qu'on n'avait pu ainsi éviter. Bien qu'il ne soit que l'aube, des gens étaient amené par train, de nouveau, et beaucoup semblaient avoir été sortis de leur lit sous la menace. Le résistant avait l'air si désemparé devant cette scène qu'il me fit de la peine. Toutefois, j'évitai de le regarder une fois dans la file d'attente. Je ne voulais attirer l'attention des gardes qui nous encadraient ni sur lui ni sur moi. Cette attente fut tout aussi longue que la précédente, ce qui me laissa encore un long moment de réflexion sur les précédents jours et ma rencontre de ce matin.

C'était presque mon tour quand le désastre eut lieu.

L'homme devant moi venait de se relever quand un bruit assourdissant résonna dans mon dos. Je me retournai, comme l'ensemble des esclaves et des Contrôleurs, pour voir soudainement un train débouler d'un tunnel et traverser la grotte dans des crissements et des raclements stridents. Il finit sa course dans le bassin, soulevant des vagues d'un mètre qui déferlèrent sur les bords et y abandonnèrent de nombreuses limaces. Puis les hurlements suivirent, et la panique. Une voix s'éleva :

« … Ecoutez ! » puis après un instant : « Il y a des bombes de dix mille livres dans ce train ! Ca va sauter dans quatre minutes maintenant. Vous avez quatre minutes pour évacuer. Quiconque sera encore ici dans quatre minutes sera mort ! »

La panique s'accentua encore, m'évoquant la fin des temps. Om me poussa presque dans le lac, et je tombais sur plusieurs Yirks qui gigotaient dans deux millimètres de liquide. Les Hork-Bajirs et les esclaves qui m'entouraient s'enfuirent. Les mastodontes se frayaient un chemin à coup de lames à travers la foule. Tout le monde se ruait vers la sortie. Je me relevai et m'apprêtai à faire de même, mais un dernier regard au bassin me glaça d'horreur. Des limaces mortes recouvraient presque entièrement la surface. Elbarn… était-il mort lui aussi ? Mon cœur fit un bond, puis se serra. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? C'était un Yirk ! Et j'étais son esclave ! Il me suffisait de partir sans un regard en arrière pour être de nouveau libre ! Et pourtant… J'avais partagé tant de choses avec lui que je sentais déjà un manque. Comme si l'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Affolé autant par ce que je faisais que par le fait de découvrir son décès, je me penchai vers le bord et plongeai l'oreille dans l'eau boueuse pleine de cadavres. J'attendis des secondes interminables, stressant un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'égrainaient, toutes mes forces concentrées pour contenir la nausée qui me prenait au ventre et à la gorge. Elbarn n'arrivait pas ! Il était déjà mort ! Une larme commença à couler et à se mélanger au liquide du bassin.

Mais soudain, un corps mou palpa ma joue et se dirigea vers mon oreille, et enfin commença à entrer. Alors seulement je m'aperçus de mon erreur. _Comment savoir si c'était vraiment Elbarn ?!_ Peut-être sauvai-je un Yirk des plus cruels !

**- Elbarn 2-7-8**

Le monde avait explosé autour de moi, alors même que j'attendais de retourner dans le corps de Ronny. Des vagues me soulevèrent et m'amenèrent presque sur le bord du lac. Je me cognai contre le rebord, mais mon corps flasque amortit le choc. Malheureusement j'avais perdu mes repères. J'essayai de retourner vers le ponton. En nageant, je frôlai de nombreux Yirks flottant vers la surface. La panique me pris quand je compris : ils étaient morts ! Je nageais au milieu des cadavres de mes frères !

Terrifié et désemparé, je trouvai malgré tout le ponton et – c'était inespéré ! – la tête d'un Humain. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus, je longeai le visage et entrai dans l'oreille. Je me faufilai à toute vitesse, et soudain des doigts tentèrent de retenir le bout de mon corps, heureusement en vain, car j'étais déjà en trop grande partie à l'intérieur. Mais en enroulant mon corps autour du cerveau, je compris ce qui s'était passé.

Ronny m'avait sauvé ! Je n'en revenais pas. Sans lui, je n'aurais eu plus que quelques minutes à vivre.

Quelques minutes !

Depuis combien de temps la fille avait-elle annoncé l'explosion ? Combien nous restait-il ? Je regardai autour de moi. Les Contrôleurs et les hôtes couraient en tous sens, se bousculant, se blessant, s'écrasant. Les Hork-Bajirs étaient presque tous partis, laissant derrière eux de longues traînées sanglantes… et presque autant de cadavres que de blessés, sur lesquels se jetaient les Taxxons, ralentissant d'eux-mêmes leur propre fuite. Ceux qui pouvaient le faire morphosaient pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus vite et plus facilement. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un gorille et … un Andalite ! Les rebelles ! Avec l'aide d'Humains, ils ouvraient les cages des prisonniers. Ils semblaient avoir plus de mal avec les nouvelles et elles étaient si nombreuses qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de les ouvrir toutes. Parmi les sauveteurs, je fus surpris de reconnaître des Contrôleurs. Etaient-ils tous de la résistance ? J'hésitai un instant à aller les aider, mais je n'en eus jamais l'occasion.

Un aigle frôla mes cheveux et m'interpella, puis fit demi-tour pour revenir vers moi.

« Harkar, c'est toi ? »

(( Oui, bien sûr ! Dépêche-toi, il faut sortir de là ! Cesse donc de rêvasser ! ))

« Mais il y… »

(( On a pas le temps, ça va exploser dans une ou deux minutes ! Suis-moi. ))

J'hésitai une seconde, mais cédai finalement devant son insistance. Il était resté pour moi, m'avait cherché et m'aidait. Il était véritablement mon meilleur ami. L'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, car je considérais à présent Ronny comme tel. Et moi, aurais-je donné ma vie pour eux deux ?

Je me mis à courir à la suite de l'aigle. Mais un fracas dans le bassin me fit me retourner de nouveau.

Le Vysserk avait morphosé en monstre tentaculaire et se préparait à affronter les rebelles.

Les sauveteurs avaient presque terminé. Seules deux cages restaient pleines de prisonniers. Parmi eux, je vis le résistant. Il se tenait aux barreaux de la cage, la tête calée contre, face au bassin, et, le visage rouge, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés fixés sur les corps flottants, il semblait atteint d'une grande souffrance. Aucun espoir ne se lisait plus sur ses traits. L'espace d'une seconde, j'allai dans sa direction, avec l'intention de le libérer, malgré l'explosion, malgré le Vysserk.

(( Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Viens vite ! Vite ! Suis-moi ! )) me cria Harkar en tournant devant moi, m'empêchant de continuer. Il semblait réellement affolé à présent, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Cela me décida. Après un dernier regard aux cages, vers lesquelles se dirigeait à présent une femme-Contrôleur munie d'un trousseau de clefs, je courus parmi la cohue grandissante, terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre de vue. Le nez en l'air, je faillis trébucher plusieurs fois sur des personnes tombées et piétinées par leurs semblables. Les corps se serraient autour de moi, tandis que les galeries rétrécissaient. Mais l'aigle bifurqua bientôt dans un étroit couloir moins utilisé. Finalement, après une centaine de mètres de courses dans des pentes douces et des escaliers, nous arrivâmes dans une salle de cinéma vide. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, tenant ouvertes les portes pour laisser passer Harkar. Et alors, il y eut une déflagration. Le sol trembla, semblant se soulever de quelques centimètres. Déboulant à l'extérieur, je vis l'impensable – et insupportable – spectacle. Plusieurs explosions assourdies. Puis le centre-ville, la terre et les constructions qui la recouvraient s'effondrèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Les voitures et les gens qui se trouvaient là furent entraînés dans les entrailles de la terre. A quelques dizaines de mètres de mes pieds même, l'asphalte se zébra et s'affaissa.

Devant mes yeux, des milliers de personnes mourraient.

En cet instant, alors que quelles larmes, à la fois les miennes et celles de Ronny, roulaient le long de nos joues, je compris combien la guerre et ses instigateurs étaient haïssables.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Harkar avait fini de démorphoser. Si aucune larme ne perlait à ses yeux, son visage exprimait malgré tout la plus grande tristesse. Et de la peur, bien que contrairement à moi, il ne tremblât pas.

Ce matin-là, je restais un long moment avec mes deux meilleurs amis – mes deux seuls amis – à contempler notre crime à tous, face au soleil rougissant qui effaçait peu à peu du ciel les étoiles d'où nous venions, et où résidaient ceux qui étaient la cause de cette horreur.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'auront suivit jusqu'ici (vous êtes bien courageux !). J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à me lire, et que vous conseillerez cette fanfiction ;p N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos commentaires, je les lirai avec grand plaisir. Les critiques (tant qu'elles sont constructives) sont bien sùr les bienvenues !_

_Ce chapitre se déroule lors des volumes 53 et début 54 d'Animorphs. C'est la fin de la guerre... Les 3 prochains chapitres seront les conclusions des aventures d'Elbarn (et de Harkar, qui a finalement pris plus d'importance que prévu '). Ce chapitre est très long, et je m'en excuse, mais les suivant seront beaucoup plus courts, promis !_

_Il existe aussi dans ce chapitre quelques "clins d'oeil" très légers et assez bien cachés. Le petit jeu sera de les retrouver. Ils ne sont pas remarquables, donc si vous lez trouvez, vous êtes très fort ! (clin d'oeil à : Ce cher Dexter (roman), Les Rescapés du Survivaure (aventure MP3) et à la littérature japonaise)_

_Sur ce (désolée pour la longue introduction), bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**Les derniers jours de guerre**_

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous étions rassemblés avec de nombreux autres Contrôleurs dans un des centres du Partage. Le sous-Vysserk 42, qui avait pris la tête de notre groupe de rescapés, reçut très bientôt les nouvelles instructions du Vysserk et nous en fit part.

Je ne fus pas le seul à être abasourdi par cette annonce.

« Bon, vous avez bien compris, reprise le sous-Vysserk d'une voix enrouée, les pilotes rejoignent les bases de l'Est et du Sud, accompagnés chacun d'un copilote. Là-bas, vous prenez un vaisseau disponible, de préférence petit et maniable…

- Un Cafard, quoi, chuchota l'homme à côté de moi, trop faiblement pour que notre chef ne l'entende.

- … et vous allez raser la ville autour du… de l'ancien… Bassin, sur environ trois kilomètres de rayon. Le sol doit être plat, il ne faut plus aucun bâtiment, aucun obstacle. C'est clair ? ajouta-t-il en balayant du regard les visages atterrés de son auditoire.

- Vous voulez dire…, sous-Vysserk, que nous devons ratisser la ville… ? » hasarda un audacieux. Certainement un pilote.

Le sous-Vysserk le fusilla du regard, impulsant un petit mouvement de recul à celui qui l'avait interrompu.

« J'ai dis que vous alliez raser cette ville, et c'est ce que vous allez faire. On ne vous demande pas votre avis, et on ne vous demande pas de comprendre pourquoi. On vous donne un ordre, vous l'exécutez. »

Malgré ses paroles, notre boss avait l'air moins fâché qu'angoissé. Pensait-il à la privation de rayons du Kandrona ? Ses yeux étaient exorbités et rougis, et il transpirait. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas nourri depuis longtemps et avait-il peur de mourir… Sentait-il déjà un début de manque ?

Certains Contrôleurs quittaient déjà la salle de réunion. Mais nous étions encore nombreux à attendre une affectation, n'étant ni pilote ni copilote.

Le sous-Vysserk s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il se ravisa soudain en se rappelant notre présence. Il ne semblait pourtant pas savoir quoi nous dire. Il commença par désigner un groupe qui irait à l'ancien Bassin pour tenter de sauver le maximum de survivants – yirks bien sûr – des décombres, et un autre qui devrait aller au Sud pour s'occuper des Taxxons qui nous restaient. Des propos bien mystérieux, d'après moi. Pourquoi rassembler les Taxxons au Sud ? Et pourquoi nous laissait-on dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi le sous-Vysserk ne nous expliquait-il rien ?

Je chuchotai mes interrogations à Harkar, qui se contenta tout d'abord de hausser les épaules sans même me regarder. Il était concentré sur les ordres incohérents qui franchissaient les lèvres du gradé. Après un instant, toutefois, il me glissa avec un regard éloquent :

« Sûrement ont-ils peur des traîtres et des déserteurs. S'ils dévoilent leurs plans trop à l'avance, qui sait si l'un de nous n'ira pas parler à ces Animorphs.

- Ces quoi ?

- Animorphs. C'est comme ça qu'ils se font appeler. La bande de gamins et le jeune Andalite.

- Comment le sais-tu ? » demandai-je, surpris.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Son regard était de nouveau posé sur le sous-Vysserk. Il me cachait certainement quelque chose, mais je décidai de laisser couler.

Le boss continua à baragouiner un moment sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, à part nous conseiller de rester loin de la partie de la ville qui allait disparaître – Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0; font-face font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language:JA; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- _On ne l'aurait pas deviné !_ –, et nous ordonner de retrouver les Contrôleurs qui auraient pu se perdre. Il nous donna aussi rendez-vous le lendemain midi à l'ancien Bassin.

Finalement tout le monde s'éclipsa, et je n'étais pas fâché de quitter cette boîte à sardine. Cette salle n'était pas prévue pour de tels rassemblements. Enfin, bientôt, elle ne serait plus prévue pour quoi que ce soit, car elle se trouvait dans la zone de désertification.

La zone de… trois kilomètres de rayon… C'est grand… très grand…

Je relevai soudain la tête, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon ami, qui semblait m'étudier attentivement depuis de longues minutes.

« Et les Humains ? » lançai-je.

Il ne parut pas surpris par mon étrange question, ce qui me laissa quelque peu perplexe. Mais il ne répondit rien et continua de me fixer.

Je me repris :

« Les Humains qui vivent dans cette zone, ils ne sont pas au courant que…

- Viens, trancha-t-il, suis-moi. »

Je commençais à regretter mes propos. Et s'il me dénonçait ? Avoir de la compassion pour les autres espèces en ces temps de guerre était terriblement mal vu dans notre société.

Voyant que j'hésitais, il revint vers moi et me donna une tape dans le dos en souriant.

« Fais pas cette tête ! J'ai vu une camionnette de marchand de glace pas loin. On pourrait utiliser le haut-parleur pour prévenir les gens rapidement tout en roulant. »

Je n'en revenais vraiment pas. Harkar, un traître ? Ou un pacifiste ? Lui qui semblait toujours tellement à l'aise dans ses fonctions de militaire… Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer en résistant… et pourtant…

Et pourtant, je le suivis. Sans faire d'histoire. Sans même lui en vouloir. Aucune colère n'assombrissait mon cœur.

Non, ce que je ressentais pour mon ami était plus proche de l'admiration, presque de l'adoration et de la dévotion. Il avait donc eut le courage de faire ce que je n'avais jamais osé, par peur… parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Je savais que Ronny pensait tout comme moi. Il le trouvait « tellement cool ».

Arrivé à la camionnette, Harkar se retourna vers moi pour me jeter un clin d'œil : « Quelle chance que mon hôte ait piqué des bagnoles dans son adolescence ! » et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire des plus bêtes. Il leva un sourcil intrigué, puis ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Je le pressai de se dépêcher, avant qu'il ne puisse se moquer ouvertement de moi. Mes joues me chauffaient. Et j'avais honte. Comme un jeune homme qui prend conscience de son homosexualité. L'amour chez notre peuple était-il donc à ce point tabou ? Nous n'avons certes pas à proprement parlé de sexualité ni de vie de famille – être un Humain apporte de grandes expériences dans ces domaines – mais l'on peut malgré tout être pris d'affection pour l'un des nôtres. Est-ce la guerre qui nous a rendu si insensibles ? Ou sont-ce les Humains qui nous apprennent ce que les Gedds, les Hork-Bajirs et les Taxxons ne font au mieux qu'effleurer ? Combien aurais-je aimé naître en période de paix, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir comparer.

Ecarlate jusqu'aux oreilles et incapable de faire refluer le sang – les corps humains sont parfois bien indomptables ! – je montai dans le camion qu'il venait d'ouvrir et examinai l'appareil du haut-parleur. Celui-ci était branché sur une cassette audio, qui répétait très certainement une musique typique des marchands de glaces ambulants. En fouillant un peu dans les boîtes à gants et sous les sièges, je trouvai un vieux micro poussiéreux. Après avoir soufflé dessus et aspiré la moitié de la poussière, je modifiai les branchements en toussant copieusement. Harkar, quant à lui, tentait de faire démarrer la camionnette en connectant deux fils, et en pouffant de rire _presque_ discrètement. Mon visage était plus chaud que la braise à présent, et j'eux bien du mal à retenir les deux mots – _la ferme !_ – qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

Finalement, quand tout fut prêt, nous partîmes en direction du centre-ville. Les rues semblèrent tout d'abord assez vides, mais je compris vite pourquoi. Les ambulances, les pompiers, les policiers encore libres, rejoints par de nombreux badauds, s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'ancien Bassin.

« T'attends quoi ? » me lança soudain Harkar, en pointant son pouce sur le micro que je tenais à la main.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je l'approchai de mon visage en appuyant sur le bouton de mise en marche. Mais je restai coi. Et si des Contrôleurs nous voyaient, nous entendaient prévenir les gens… ?

Alors je me lançai :

« Tous les civils doivent quitter la ville sur-le-champ. Ceci est un état d'urgence… », résonna ma voix déformée par le haut-parleur. Mais je faillis m'étrangler en remarquant la grimace que m'adressait Harkar. Les yeux ronds, un sourcil levé, l'autre froncé, la bouche et le nez plissé par ce qui ressemblait à du dégoût, il me fixait, l'air éberlué, sans plus tenir compte d'où il roulait ! Je me jetai sur le volant et donnait un grand coup avant qu'on ne rentre dans une ambulance. Il sortit de sa torpeur pour me dire combien j'étais un abruti de faire des annonces aussi stupides à l'aide du haut-parleur d'un camion de marchand de glace.

Et je dus admettre qu'il me fallait adapter mon discours… enfin un peu.

« Tous aux abris ! C'est la guerre ! Ils vont attaquer ! Ils ont détruit le centre-ville, et ils continueront en détruisant tout ce qu'il y a autour. Ils vont détruire vos maisons, et vous avec ! Fuyez ! Fuyez vite tous loin de la ville ! »

Et cette fois-ci, mon ami eut beau secouer la tête de dépit et d'embarras, mon annonce eut l'effet escompté. Les Humains se précipitèrent chez eux pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard encombrés de valises et de gosses…

Il faut dire que l'arrivée des premiers vaisseaux Cafards et leurs tirs au canon Dracon sur les bâtiments entourant le Bassin, tout en épargnant soigneusement ce dernier – où j'aperçus le groupe des secouristes-Contrôleurs –, appuya mes dires… et nous dissuada de nous attarder nous-même.

Filant à travers la ville parmi la population affolée, aussi vite que nous le permettait la camionnette fatiguée et le chaos ambiant, je réitérai maintes fois mes promesses apocalyptiques.

Nous finîmes par passer près du quartier où habitaient mes… les parents de Ronny, et devant l'insistance de ce dernier, je demandai à Harkar de faire un détour pour aller les prendre.

Je me doutais qu'ils seraient difficiles à convaincre, et je ne m'y trompais guère. Le quartier était encore assez tranquille et ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons de mon agitation. Quitter leur maison, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fini de rembourser, était hors de question. Finalement, je recourus à la violence. Je sortis mon lance-rayon Dracon et tirai sur les meubles, les bibelots et les murs à côté et derrière eux. Affolés, ils me dévisagèrent de leurs yeux ronds.

« Sortez maintenant ! Prenez votre voiture et quittez la ville au plus vite. Obéissez ou je vous assomme et je vous emmène moi-même, ordonnai-je, calme et assuré en apparence.

- Mon chéri…, couina la mère.

- Y'a plus de « chéri » en temps de guerre. Partez ou mourrez, » dis-je d'un ton qui ne laissait la place à nulle réplique.

Ils longèrent les murs pour s'éloigner du fils qu'ils croyaient autrefois connaître, montèrent à l'étage prendre quelques affaires et sortirent précipitamment. Rangeant mon lance-rayon, je les suivis dehors, où Harkar patientait. Je remontai dans la camionnette et regardai la voiture des parents s'éloigner entre les arbres. Harkar se remis au volant et souleva un sourcil interrogateur devant mon air renfrogné. Comme je ne répondais pas, il remis le contact. Nous roulâmes encore plus de deux heures en ville pour prévenir les gens. Entre les immeubles, nous voyions les vaisseaux Cafard tourner et tirer sans répit. Des hurlements nous parvenaient parfois des réfugiés en fuite qui voyaient les bâtiments exploser ou s'effondrer à côté d'eux. Certains habitants étaient fauchés en pleine course. Les vaisseaux ne les visaient pas, mais ils ne déviaient pas leurs tirs si des gens étaient sur le passage du faisceau. Un instant un couple courait, entraînant un gosse pleurnicheur, l'instant suivant seuls demeuraient les pleurs de l'enfant, assis au milieu de la route, tenant encore de ses mains potelées le bras inerte de sa mère. L'asphalte et le béton étaient creusés de longues tranchées au bords brûlés, comme d'immondes balafres. Les Humains couraient en tous sens, tel un troupeau affolé, et j'eux soudain hâte de fuir cette folie.

« Allons manger, lançai-je sans préambule, et j'eus droit à un nouveau sourcil interrogateur. Dans la ville d'à-côté. J'en ai marre… de tout ça, » conclus-je en balayant l'horizon du bras.

Il acquiesça et nous quittâmes au plus vite la ville, laissant derrière nous destruction, désolation et désespoir.

Nous passâmes la soirée dans un café-restaurant proche d'une route nationale. Au début ce fut très calme. Plutôt déprimant en fait. Discuter avec mon ami ne faisait pas disparaître les images de mort qui continuaient de défiler derrière mes paupières.

Mais peu à peu, les « migrants » commencèrent à affluer. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pu partir en voiture, soit parce qu'ils s'y étaient pris trop tard et étaient restés coincés dans les embouteillages, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ou pas eu le temps d'atteindre leur véhicule, ou bien encore n'en avaient-ils tout simplement pas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu marcher avant la nuit ne les avait pas mené bien loin, puisque nous n'étions qu'à douze kilomètres des tirs des vaisseaux. En fait, ceux qui étaient arrivés si loin à pied portaient en général très peu de bagages et étaient rarement accompagnés de jeunes enfants ou de personnes âgées.

Ainsi, le restaurant s'anima des questionnements, des plaintes et du soulagement d'être en vie, des nouveaux venus. Certains racontaient tout ce qui leur était arrivé, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. D'autres s'enfermaient dans le silence et mangeaient en fixant leur assiette.

Passé minuit, la fatigue eut raison de nous et nous trouvâmes un motel pour la nuit. Le soleil finit par me réveiller vers dix heures.

Dix heures ?!

Je réveillai Harkar en tout hâte. Nous allions être en retard au rendez-vous ! Mais lui n'était apparemment pas stressé et il me convainquit de prendre un petit-déjeuner sur le chemin.

« On ne servira pas mieux le Vysserk en arrêtant de nous nourrir, » bailla-t-il tout en s'habillant.

_Le Vysserk se moque bien de ce genre de détails,_ pensai-je.

Son hôte ne devait pas être du matin. Il me fallut presque le traîner jusqu'à la camionnette, et je regrettai de n'avoir jamais appris à conduire ces véhicules. A y réfléchir, je ne savais ni conduire ni piloter aucun engin. Quel idiot je faisais !

Il réussit malgré tout à nous amener au centre-ville à midi… avec seulement quelques minutes de retard. En effet, trouver un café dans une ville en voie de destruction n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

En approchant, nous eûmes droit à un contrôle, et l'on nous prévint de rester à une distance de cinq cent mètres du bord du cratère. Nous comprîmes vite pourquoi. Juste après notre arrivée au milieu du regroupement de Contrôleurs, le vaisseau Mère apparut dans le ciel et atterrit lentement et pesamment au-dessus de l'ancien Bassin. Vu du sol, il était véritablement gigantesque, et Ronny se demanda comment un tel mastodonte pouvait bien prendre son envol. A dire vrai, je me posais aussi un peu la question. J'avais trop peu de connaissances en mécanique spatiale pour y répondre.

Quand il fut tout à fait posé, et stable sur ses trois immense « pattes », tout le monde se rapprocha. Alors, je remarquai certains regards posés sur Harkar et moi. Certains suspicieux, d'autres surpris. Bien sûr, se balader dans toute la ville dans une camionnette colorée en beuglant dans un haut-parleur qu'il fallait évacuer les lieux n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu. Nous – les Contrôleurs – étions partout. Nous étions à présent si nombreux qu'il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit sans que cela ne se sache. Mon estomac se serra, mon coeur me parut doubler de volume tant il battait fort. Je comprenais les expressions effarées : « Des traîtres qui reviennent à leur poste après avoir tombé le masque ? Du jamais vu, » devaient-ils se dirent. Et je rajoutai en mon for intérieur : « Quels crétins ! » Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir ! Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim, mais Harkar, lui, l'avait.

J'allais me tourner vers lui quand la foule s'arrêta. Je faillis rentrer dans la personne devant moi, et, apercevant le diamètre de ses biceps, me félicitai d'avoir su freiner à temps. Le sous-Vysserk prit alors la parole. Debout sur une sorte d'estrade, il nous expliqua de quoi il retournait. Les Taxxons s'efforceraient de construire un nouveau grand Bassin, en plein air cette fois, un peu plus au Sud, sous la vigilance de nombreux Hork-Bajirs et des canons Dracon déjà installés tout autour. En attendant, les Contrôleurs devraient se nourrir soit dans le bassin du vaisseau Mère, soit dans les différents Bassins disséminés sur la planète. Le Vysserk craignait de ne plus avoir suffisamment de sous-fifres près de lui, mais il était conscient que le bassin du vaisseau ne suffirait jamais. Aussi, le sous-Vysserk était-il chargé de nous affecter chacun à un Bassin et parfois à un vaisseau. Tous les Hork-Bajirs, les Taxxons-Contrôleurs, le personnel du vaisseau et les Humains-Contrôleurs ayant de bonnes compétences en combat conservèrent leur place en ville. Les autres furent envoyés au loin.

Un vaisseau du type vaisseau Cargo, mais spécialisé dans le transport de personnel, vint nous prendre et nous accompagna à nos nouvelles « maisons » en faisant plusieurs escales. Harkar et moi descendîmes à la troisième. Là, le sous-Vysserk 32 m'embaucha comme garde du corps. Son hôte était un homme, la quarantaine, assez riche, avec un fort accent anglais. Ce dernier détail n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné que nous étions dans l'un des Bassins les plus importants d'Europe, situé sous un quartier de la ville de Londres. J'aurais toutefois préféré venir visiter cette belle cité dans d'autres circonstances.

Je dus suivre mon nouveau patron partout où il se rendait. Je n'étais pas bien habitué à la panoplie de garde du corps – costume et lunettes noirs – qu'il m'incitait à porter et ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir ou de me retourner lorsqu'un passant me lançait un regard trop appuyé. Se rendaient-ils compte que des extraterrestres attaquaient leur planète ? Se soupçonnaient-ils les unes les autres ? A présent, la guerre était vraiment déclarée et je me sentais vulnérable, et particulièrement voyant dans ces habits.

Toutefois, nos trois premières journées en Angleterre se déroulèrent sans incident. Les habitants étaient un peu différents de ceux des Etats-Unis, mais je n'y habituai vite, les trouvant finalement bien agréables. Il est d'ailleurs intéressant de remarquer combien le mental d'un Yirk est affecté par ses hôtes. Certains sont même à la limite de la symbiose, ne faisant plus aucune différence entre leur hôte et leur propre personne. Ce phénomène apparaît surtout chez les Humains-Contrôleurs. Il est certain que les sociologues et les psychiatres – qui d'autres que les Humains auraient pu inventer cela ? – auraient pris grand plaisir à étudier les causes et les conséquences de ces modifications psychologiques.

Le quatrième jour mis fin à ce genre de réflexions et me sépara de Harkar.

Le sous-Vysserk reçut un message crypté de Vysserk Un le prévenant de la présence probable d'un vaisseau Dôme andalite dans le système solaire et de la possibilité d'une attaque prochaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ordinateurs indiquèrent le décollage du vaisseau Mère, qui se mit en position orbitale.

Ensuite, l'incompréhension s'installa. Le vaisseau Mère semblait avoir tiré sur le vaisseau Amiral, qui en représailles avait détruit ses réacteurs. Nos deux plus puissants vaisseaux se faisaient la guerre !

Décidé à ne pas rester sans rien faire devant un tel spectacle, le sous-Vysserk appareilla à bord de son vaisseau, accompagné de ses pilotes et de ses gardes. Cet engin était d'une nouvelle génération. Plus grand qu'un vaisseau Cafard, mais plus petit qu'un vaisseau Amiral et presque aussi bien armé que ce dernier. Nous décollâmes environ vingt minutes après les premiers échanges de tirs, suivis de près par une petite flotte de vaisseaux Cafards.

Le temps d'arriver en vue de la position du vaisseau Mère, le vaisseau Amiral avait disparu. Le sous-Vysserk tenta alors de demander des explications au Vysserk mais la connexion fut à chaque fois refusée. Perdant patience, il envoya un message écrit et obtint enfin une réponse. Bien que vague et apparemment envoyée dans l'urgence, elle nous informait de la capitulation du Vysserk et du vaisseau Mère après une attaque menée par les Animorphs.

Mais comment croire qu'une petite bande d'adolescents capables de morphoser ait pu mettre au pas celui que les Andalites surnommaient l'Abomination ? Comment imaginer qu'ils aient pu prendre le contrôle de l'un de nos vaisseaux les plus puissants ? Le sous-Vysserk devait être dénué d'imagination car il répondit immédiatement que c'était une absurdité et que l'équipage du vaisseau Mère devait forcément avoir la capacité de se défendre contre toute attaque. Et c'est ainsi que la discussion prit fin. Plus aucun message n'arriva en retour, malgré les nombreuses relances. Malgré tout, nous n'approchâmes pas plus de l'immense vaisseau, et face au mutisme imperturbable des communications, notre chef commanda un repli stratégique. C'est alors qu'un vaisseau Cafard qui nous avait devancé nous envoya une image des abords du vaisseau Mère.

Alors que nous nous éloignions de ce dernier, nous fixions avec horreur le nuage blanc-gris qui était apparu sur nos écrans. Flottant près des propulseurs et légèrement scintillante, une nuée de petits cristaux auxquels étaient mélangés les corps sans vie de milliers de Yirks, figés dans la glace dès leur sortie dans le froid de l'espace, dérivait doucement. Des Yirks dans leur forme originelle, aveugles et sans défense. Ils n'avaient pas même compris ce qui leur arrivait. Qu'avaient-ils fais pour mériter une mort aussi absurde ? Qu'avions-nous fait pour attiser une telle haine ?

Bien sûr, au fond de moi, je le savais. Nous connaissions tous la réponse.

Et aucun de nous ne bougea. Pendant ce qui parut une éternité, le temps lui-même sembla se figer. Aucun bruit. Pas même un souffle. Comme moi, ils devaient tous avoir arrêté de respirer. Un seul cœur battait-il encore ou avaient-ils tous été brisés, broyés par la cruauté de la guerre ? Les yeux me piquaient mais aucune larme ne pouvait couler. J'essayai d'avaler ma salive, mais elle resta coincée dans ma gorge.

Trop peu de temps pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Nous devions faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Aller les chercher ? Les réchauffer ? Et ensuite quoi ? Les ressusciter ?

Je tournai la tête cers le sous-Vysserk, espérant une idée, une explication, un ordre… n'importe quoi qui puisse faire redémarrer l'écoulement du temps. Il se tenait droit, blanc comme un linge, la bouche ouverte, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante. A bien y regarder, nous avions tous à peu près la même attitude. Des visages de la pâleur de cadavres, de la sueur froide perlant délicatement à nos tempes et notre cou, ne bougeant pas même un cil, nous formions une belle armée de statues.

Alors le sous-Vysserk esquissa un geste. Sa bouche se referma, il déglutit, puis la rouvrit, certainement dans l'intension de parler. Mais aucun son ne perça. Après quelques secondes d'essais infructueux, il ferma et la bouche et les yeux, secoua la tête et déglutit encore. Puis, reprenant quelque peu contenance, il fit signe à l'un des pilotes de changer d'image. La vidéo s'éteignit et les écrans de contrôles montrèrent tous de nouveau l'espace environnant.

Cet interlude avait laissé au vaisseau Mère le temps de quitter sa position pour aller en direction de l'orbite de la Lune. Notre chef, passablement recoloré, envoya un vaisseau Cafard à leur suite afin de les filmer et de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'image réapparu, montrant le vaisseau Mère et ses vaisseaux Cafard déployés tout autour de lui. Arrivés à l'orbite lunaire, ils s'arrêtèrent. Et alors, sans explication, tous les petits vaisseaux explosèrent silencieusement. Des dizaines de petites étoiles se formaient et s'éteignaient, dotées d'une existence plus courte que celle d'une luciole.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour porter le coup de grâce au sous-Vysserk, qui s'affala sur un siège, se prit la tête entre les mains et se figea ainsi, dans une représentation particulièrement déprimante du Penseur de Rodin.

Les secondes, puis les minutes et enfin les heures s'égrainèrent durant lesquelles j'observais la statue vivante qui aurait dû nous commander. Autour de lui, des chuchotements méprisant enflèrent peu à peu.

Sur les écrans, un vaisseau andalite presque aussi grand que notre vaisseau Mère s'en approcha, mais je regardais cela d'un œil distrait. Je ne pouvais m'arracher à la contemplation de la déchéance de ce chef yirk que j'avais fini par apprécier.

Soudain, une autre image prit la place de cette des deux immenses vaisseaux se dirigeant vers la Terre. Le message semblait destiné à tous les vaisseaux yirks sans exception. Le visage jeune et fatigué de Jake Berenson apparut, avec à ses côtés d'autres Animorphs, des Hork-Bajirs, quelques Andalites et plusieurs – anciens ? – Humains-Contrôleurs. Il nous annonça la reddition de l'ensemble de l'équipage du vaisseau Mère l'emprisonnement de Vysserk Un et l'accord qu'ils avaient passé avec le sous-Vysserk 74. Tous les Yirks avaient le choix entre combattre et mourir, ou capituler et morphoser à jamais.

En entendant cela, notre sous-Vysserk se leva, mais – tandis que nous attendions un ordre – il se rendit dans une cabine, lentement, sans une parole, et s'y enferma. Alors les commentaires résonnèrent de tout côtés, le traitant d'incapable, de lâche qui nous laissait sans ressources. Peu à peu, la discussion tourna sur la recherche d'une solution. Mais les avis divergeant trop, l'on se décida à appeler la planète Mère. Le Conseil des Treize avait déjà été informé du désastre et donna l'ordre de combattre à tous les vaisseaux qui les contactèrent.

L'un des gardes du corps, qui voulait se donner de l'importance, décida de prendre le commandement. Il voulait suivre les ordres du Conseil et ne nous laisserait aucun choix. Nous fonçâmes donc en direction du vaisseau prisonnier.

Sous nos yeux, alors que nous approchions, plusieurs vaisseaux Cafard et un vaisseau semblable au nôtre attaquèrent… et furent balayés en quelques secondes. Le fou autoproclamé chef appela d'autres vaisseaux à la rescousse.

« Si nous attaquons tous à la fois, en approchant par les angles morts, nous pourrons l'avoir ! » jubilait le fin stratège. Qui essayait-il de convaincre en exposant ses plans absurdes ?

Certainement pas moi. Et, qu'ils le croient ou non, aucun autre membre de l'équipage n'osa se rebeller.

Des vaisseaux avaient répondu à l'appel et se tenaient prêts. Nous allions foncer vers notre mort. Une mort rapide et incroyablement inutile. A cause d'un imbécile. A cause de tous ces imbéciles qui nous commandaient depuis des années, qui nous regardaient crever de loin, et restaient bien à l'abri. _Va, petit Yirk ! Combat, fournit-nous des hôtes et meurt dans l'honneur. Tu ne sers qu'à cela. Il n'y a pas d'autre destinée pour les petits Yirks esclaves de l'Empire._

Alors la Rage, sourde et brûlante, s'empara de moi. Et sans que je ne puisse une seule seconde songer à l'arrêter, mon poing fusa. Il heurta la tempe de l'autoproclamé-commandant avec une violence donc je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable. Il était plus baraqué que moi, et je crus un instant que ce qui me semblait un choc des plus brutal ne le laisse imperturbable. Je l'imaginai déjà me réduire en bouillie d'une seule main, pour cet affront. Mais soudain il s'effondra sur le sol et ne se releva pas.

Finalement, ces heures de musculation dans cette salle surchauffée, bondée et puant la sueur, n'avaient peut-être pas été vaines.

J'exultai intérieurement et pris le commandement.

« Mettez cet abruti aux arrêts. Fini de mourir pour ces planqués de Conseillés et cet Empereur tyrannique ! – et je vis du coin de l'œil de nombreux visages soulagés qui acquiesçaient timidement – Envoyez immédiatement un message aux Bassins et aux autres vaisseaux leur conseillant de se rendre. Et répondez au vaisseau Mère que nous capitulons. »

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de ma gorge que je fus pris d'une terreur presque incontrôlable. Et si je faisais une erreur ? Je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un chef ! Quelle folie s'était emparée de moi ? Qui étais-je pour ainsi décider du sort des miens ?

((Tu as fais le bon choix,)) me rassura Ronny.

((Je l'espère,)) répondis-je. ((Je l'espère tellement…))


	10. Chapter 10

_Les prochains chapitres sont les conclusions de l'histoire. Ils se déroulent pendant le dernier volume, voire après. Les romans passent très vite sur ce qu'il advient des Yirks après la fin de la guerre, je ne fais donc ici que supposer._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**La reddition**_

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que tout soit réglé. En faveur des Andalites, des Animorphs et des hôtes bien sûr.

Quand tous les vaisseaux restant eurent abdiqué, le vaisseau Mère atterrit, accompagné de quelques petits vaisseaux andalites, le vaisseau Dôme et une dizaine de chasseurs restant en altitude pour surveiller.

Nous fûmes tous invités à nous poser dans les parages. Là, des troupes andalites et des Hork-Bajirs libres nous accueillirent, toutes armes brandies – ce qui se résumait souvent aux lames qui parsemaient leurs corps, en ce qui concerne ces êtres arboricoles. Nous avions devant nous un couloir aux murs hérissés et à l'issue désespérante.

« Vous tous, les Yirks, vous allez quitter vos hôtes et retourner dans votre bassin. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal et vous obtiendrez le pouvoir de morphoser, que vous ne devrez utiliser qu'une seule fois, et définitivement, » déclara Jake Berenson d'une voix blasée.

Etant donné ce qu'il nous demandait de faire, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas l'air à des kilomètres d'ici. Ne pouvait-il donc pas au moins faire semblant de se sentir plus concerné ? Ou devait-il fuir le présent, de peur de faire face au peuple dont il avait massacré de si nombreux membres ?

Toujours est-il que nous n'avions pas le choix. Devant l'insistance oppressante de cette assemblée, je pris mon courage – _je savais depuis peu que j'en avais_ – à deux mains – _lesquelles je n'aurais au contraire bientôt plus_ – et avançai en tête de file, bientôt suivit par mes camarades. L'un d'eux me souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu crois vraiment que ces sales empêcheurs de tourner en rond tiendront leurs promesses ? Tu rêves, pauvre con ! Tu nous as envoyé au casse-pipe ! A l'éternité dans l'obscurité d'une mare !... »

J'accélérai sensiblement le pas pour m'éloigner, traversant les couloirs et les salles du vaisseau comme si j'étais pressé de retourner dans ladite mare. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter leurs reproches ni à leur répondre. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi m'importait moins que les résultats des matchs de baseball – quel intérêt les Humains trouvent-ils dans ces jeux idiots ?

En passant devant Jake le Tueur de Yirks, je remarquai ses rides. Celles que l'on ne voit jamais chez un garçon de cet âge. Celles qui disent « J'ai vécu trop de choses ». S'il n'avait été celui qu'il était, j'aurais peut-être éprouvé de la compassion. Mais de moi, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard de mépris.

« Tiens ta promesse, Tueur de Yirks, » lui rappelai-je tout bas avant de suivre le couloir qui menait au bassin.

((C'est ici que nous nous quittons, Ronny,)) dis-je à mon hôte.

((Pour un certain temps seulement. Quand tu auras un corps, quand tu auras morphosé, tu reviendras me voir. Je t'attendrai,)) me répondit-il, non sans émotion et optimisme. Il était heureux que la guerre se termine si bien, sur une amnistie, avec une promesse de liberté pour chacun de nous. Mais je n'étais pas aussi sûr de cela.

((Merci,)) lâchai-je, en toute sincérité.

((Au revoir et à bientôt,)) ajouta-t-il tandis que je nous penchai au-dessus de la boue clapotante.

((Adieu,)) fis-je, ému et amer. Et je sortis le plus vite possible de son crâne, je lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, pour finalement plonger en aveugle dans le liquide.

Alors les jours passèrent.

Quand ils formèrent une semaine, je me demandai s'ils ne nous avaient pas oublié. Quand ils en formèrent deux, je compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Et puis je perdis le compte des jours. Quelle importance ?

Ils avaient eu leur reddition, avec un minimum de pertes – de leur côté, s'entend. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés des sales limaces qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de trouver sur une planète et qu'ils avaient malgré eux lancé dans l'espace. Les Andalites pouvaient être fiers ! – bien qu'il est difficile d'imaginer qu'ils puissent l'être plus encore. Et les Humains ne valaient pas mieux. A présent que nous étions sans défense, ils pouvaient remercier leurs sauveurs et insulter tout leur saoul les parasites tyranniques qui les avaient réduits en esclavage !

Qu'espérait-on ?! Ce bassin serait notre dernière maison. Notre lit, notre monde, notre tombe.

Même Ronny m'avait laissé tombé. Peut-être m'avait-il déjà oublié, heureux, avec ses parents. Libre.

Libre !

Alors que je ne l'étais plus. Oui, il m'oublierait, il ferait tout pour cela.

Voici donc le bout du chemin.

* * *

_Vous pouvez choisir de vous arrêter ici ou de continuer..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici une conclusion plus optimiste que la précédente._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Et puis un jour, on appela mon nom.

M'apprêtant à tout, même à la mort, je nageai sans grande conviction vers le ponton. Les ultrasons de l'ordinateur m'ordonnèrent d'entrer dans la boîte qu'on avait là immergé. La peur au ventre – si je puis dire – mais digne – il n'est jamais trop tard pour tenter de l'être –, je tâtonnai et passai par l'ouverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, la boîte bougea, me secouant en tous sens. Le niveau de liquide diminua, et je dus lutter pour ne pas passer moi-même par-dessus bord.

Ma petite prison fut de nouveau renversée et je tombai sans pouvoir me retenir. Mon petit corps flasque atterrit sur une surface plane et tiède. Je tentais de comprendre où j'étais, à l'aide de mes palpes, quand des picotements se firent sentir. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait là du début de ma torture, et en proie à la terreur, j'essayai de ramper plus loin. Mais alors que je me tortillais, quelque chose se posa sur moi et me maintint.

Les picotements cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient débuté, et ce qui m'avait tenu alors – ce devait être une main – me souleva et me posa sur une autre main.

Alors, sans prévenir, une parole mentale résonna en moi.

Elbarn 2-7-8, je suis Kaeniss 5-2-4. Tu peux morphoser maintenant. Pense à Ronald Lockwood.

Penser à lui ne fut pas bien difficile, car il hantait mes rêves depuis notre séparation. Mais à présent, je devais bien me rendre à la raison : il ne m'avait pas oublié.

La transformation commença. Je grandis d'un seul coup de dix fois ma taille. Mais c'était si perturbant que je m'affolai et cela s'arrêta.

Continue. Ne t'inquiète pas, m'encouragea la voix.

Je tentai de nouveau de me concentrer sur Ronny, sur son corps, sur mes sensations lorsque j'étais lui. Et, alors que les souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, mon corps se remit à changer. Des tiges s'étirèrent de différents côtés et devinrent des bras et des jambes. La tête de Ronny, que j'avais aperçu quelques semaines plus tôt dans un miroir, se forma. Sa peau remplaça ma bave externe.

J'étais presque totalement humain. Je me mis maladroitement à genoux. Mon nez pointa, mes oreilles percèrent, le bas de mon visage se fendit d'une bouche, des dents germèrent, mes cheveux poussèrent, et comme pour garder le meilleur pour la fin, mes globes occulaires apparurent en dernier et mes paupières s'ouvrirent.

La lumière était crue, et après cette éternité passée dans le noir, elles durent papillonner un moment avant que je ne puisse observer ce qui m'entourait. Ronny était à genoux face à moi. Il semblait trop abasourdi pour parler. Aussi la première voix que j'entendis dans mon nouveau corps fut celle de Kaeniss. Elle n'était pas désagréable, cela dit.

« Félicitation, Elbarn 2-7-8, » dit la jeune femme accroupie à ma gauche.

Aucun doute, ce Kaeniss avait bien choisit son corps. Elle était belle, avec de grands yeux bleus et une ample chevelure de feu, bouclée et qui lui descendait presque à la taille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil éloquent à Ronny. Puis me souvenant que les morphs pouvaient parler mentalement, je tentai le coup.

Quel joli corps ! lançai-je à Ronny, qui me sourit avec complicité.

Malheureusement, je ne l'avais pas dis en aparté. Kaeniss m'avait entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils et, se relevant, m'expliqua la situation de façon neutre et détachée, comme pour bien marquer la distance entre elle et les abrutis de mon espèce. Et je m'en moquais ! Son regard dédaigneux ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parce que, vous savez, j'avais un corps maintenant ! Un corps à moi, avec des yeux, des oreilles, une bouche, des bras, des jambes ! Que rêver de mieux ? Non, rien n'aurait pu entamer ma bonne humeur.

Elle faisait partie des résistants yirks et avait été dans les premiers à obtenir le pouvoir de morphoser, grâce à son hôte-ami-associé. Depuis peu, ils donnaient la capacité andalite à leurs semblables, en commençant par ceux qui s'étaient rebellé contre l'Empire ou dont on n'avait pas de raison particulière de se méfier. Les sanguinaires et les ambitieux passeraient donc en dernier. Mais ils avaient l'intention de donner leur chance à tous. La plupart devraient prendre des apparences d'animaux, et vivre soit sur Terre, soit sur une planète qui accepterait de les accueillir. Les Humains ne nous acceptaient pas à proprement parlé, mais comment empêcher le moindre Yirk morphosé de s'y cacher ? En somme, je n'avais eu droit à un corps humain que grâce à Ronny. C'est lui qui avait demandé à ce que je prenne son ADN. Mais c'était Harkar qui m'avait pistonné pour que je fasse parti des premiers libérés.

L'on me fit attendre deux heures seul dans une petite pièce hermétiquement close, avec pour toute compagnie quelques magasines inintéressants et une caméra braquée sur moi. Mais je voyais enfin le bout du tunnel, et quand mon jumeau ouvrit la porte de la liberté, une larme de joie coula le long de ma joue.

« Kaeniss te demande d'aller noter sur le registre où tu voudrais habiter, dit-il en me montrant du pouce un bureau couvert de paperasses et la femme rousse.

- Tu sais déjà où j'aimerais vivre, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lançai-je.

Il ne cacha pas son sourire. Il m'avait compris, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, nous nous connaissions bien. Comme deux frères.

Ma planète, mon foyer, mon chez-moi, je m'y trouvais déjà.


	12. Epilogue

_Cet épilogue est placé tellement dans le futur qu'il n'y a bien sûr aucune précision dans les livres à ce sujet. C'est totalement inventé... Et dans un style différent car c'est une enfant qui parle... enfin qui écrit plutôt. Elle s'appelle Freeda, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi._

* * *

**Epilogue – Freeda**

_**2014**_

20 Mai  
Maman ne veut toujours pas me dire pourquoi papa est parti. Pourtant je suis assez grande maintenant. Je voudrais le connaître.

12 Juin  
On s'est encore disputées !! Elle veut rien me dire sur lui !! Pourquoi ?! Je lui demande juste comment il était, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'on faisait ensemble. Mais elle refuse de répondre. Elle supporte pas que je parle de lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? J'avais que 6 ans mais je m'en souviens. Avant ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Et un jour, ils se sont disputés très fort et très violemment. Maman a même cassé des choses ! Et papa est parti le lendemain.  
Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir !!

30 Juin  
Maman n'aime pas quand je vais dans le grenier. Elle a peur que je me fasse mal avec des objets cassés. Mais j'y suis quand même allée aujourd'hui. Je cherche des choses qui ont appartenu à papa.

3 Août  
Plus qu'un mois avant la fin des vacances. Il fait vraiment trop chaud ! Je voulais aller à la piscine avec Mina, hier, mais j'ai préféré continuer mon expédition au grenier. J'ai trouvé des petites choses qui appartenaient à papa. Mais ça me dit rien sur lui. Qui il était vraiment ? Il n'y a même pas de photo de lui ! J'ai aussi trouvé un cahier étrange. Je crois qu'il a été écris par un extraterrestre ! Pourquoi il y a ça à la maison ? Est-ce que l'ancien propriétaire était un alien ? Ou alors papa ou maman l'ont récupéré pendant la guerre. C'était peut-être des résistants !!

5 Août  
Hier, je suis allée au grand parc aquatique avec maman. C'était trop génial !!  
On a même vu un Andalite manger plein plein de beignets ! Après il a vomi partout. Beurk !! Il y avait un autre Andalite en morphose humaine avec lui. Il avait l'air bizarre. Il grognait et disait qu'il y avait plein de Yirks autour d'eux mais qu'ils pouvaient pas savoir qui ils étaient. Il s'est disputé avec un gars qui l'avait regardé de travers. C'était peut-être un Yirk. Ils veulent passer inaperçus car beaucoup de gens les détestent.  
Dans le grand bain, on a aussi vu un ancien Contrôleur, un de ceux qui peuvent morphoser. Il draguait les filles en se transformant en dauphin. Il a fait des pirouettes et des cabrioles. Il a fait rire tout le monde ! Maman l'a traité de voyou (mdr). Heather m'a dit que bientôt on pourrait payer pour avoir le pouvoir de morphose. J'aimerais tellement être un dauphin moi aussi !

6 Août  
J'ai commencé à lire le carnet. C'est bien le journal d'un extraterrestre ! D'un Yirk, en plus !! Une copine d'Internet m'a dit que je pourrais le vendre, mais je veux d'abord finir de le lire.

7 Août  
J'ai continué à lire le journal d'Elbarn (c'est le nom du Yirk). Il raconte toute l'histoire de la guerre. C'est intéressant. Mais ça me dit pas qui est papa. Peut-être qu'il était résistant ?

9 Août  
Hier, mamie est venue à la maison, alors j'ai pas pu lire. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai un peu lu à propos de la fin de la guerre.

10 Août  
C'est impossible !!  
Le journal est signé par mon papa à la fin !  
Pourquoi ?

13 Août  
Je crois que je sais pourquoi il est parti. Mais je vais demander à maman.

22 Août  
Elle a enfin accepté de me répondre !  
Ils se sont disputés il y a 5 ans parce qu'elle a appris qu'il était un Yirk. Il ne lui avait pas dis avant. Les Yirks ont tué ma tante et mon grand-père (la sœur et le père de maman) alors elle les déteste. Elle voulait pas d'un mari Yirk, même avec une apparence humaine.

25 Août  
Elle s'en veut d'avoir aimé un Yirk, j'en suis sure.  
Et moi ? Je déteste pas les Yirks, mais presque personne les aime, alors est-ce que je peux les aimer ? Et est-ce que je veux un papa yirk ?  
Je sais pas…

3 Septembre  
C'est décidé !  
Elbarn est un Yirk mais c'est mon père ! Je veux le voir, je veux le connaître !  
Dis-moi où tu es !  
Papa…

* * *

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Ma première fanfiction est enfin finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et si ce n'est pas le cas__ ou si je vous ai ennuyé,__ n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Quel personnage avez-vous préféré ?_

_Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur tel ou tel personnage, sur tel ou tel évènement, vous pouvez passer commande (dans les reviews bien sûr). Par exemple pour du yaoi entre Elbarn et Harkar, ou pour connaître l'histoire de Harkar, la suite de l'histoire d'Elbarn ou ce qui est arrivé à la petite Freeda ensuite... lol J'aimerais bien écrire sur ces sujets... ;p_


End file.
